Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella
by miriam100
Summary: El Hombre de la Luna le asigna una misión a Jack, le dice que tiene que encontrar a la Reina de Arendelle y el resto de la misión lo tiene que averiguar el solo, Por favor lean y dejen Review ¿Llegue tarde para el Jelsa? (Con la aparición de los personajes de Enredados, Valiente y Como entrenar a tu dragon)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: El comienzo

 _Hace 6 años_

En Burgess, Estados Unidos…

Jack POV´s

-Si acaso hay algo que estoy haciendo mal, quieres-quieres decirme por favor que es, porque ya todo lo he intentado y nadie ha logrado verme- Sin respuesta -Tú me pusiste aquí, entonces lo que tienes que hacer es decirme… decirme porque -

 _Presente…_

Arendelle, en alguna parte del mundo…

Elsa POV´s

Ahí estaba yo, completamente ida, sin poder reaccionar y con los ojos muy abiertos, mi hermana Anna y su novio Kristoff, estaban frente a mí muy abrazados y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Me acaban de pedir su bendición para casarse… otra vez no. Bueno al menos Anna y Kristoff se conocen desde hace un año pero algo en mi interior sigue sin agradarle esto, tal vez sea el hecho de que apenas acabo de recuperar a mi hermana y si ella se casa se ira, tendrá su propia familia y me quedare sola… de nuevo.

Pero al verlos ahí, tan felices y tan enamorados no podía decir que no, no iba a interponer mi felicidad antes que la de mi hermana así que tratando de no sonar nerviosa dije –pero claro que tienen mi bendición- La feliz pareja se abrazó y se besaron tiernamente mientras yo estaba luchando en mi interior por no perder el control.

-Gracias Elsa, esto significa mucho para mi… para ambos- Anna me sonrió.

\- ¿Y tienen fecha para su boda?- pregunte con una sonrisa nerviosa en mi rostro.

-Bueno, queríamos casarnos antes de que terminara el verano, pero es muy prono así que pensamos que a mediados de octubre sería una buena idea- Dijo Kristoff

Sentí como mis manos empezaron a congelarse además de que la temperatura había disminuido ligeramente, intente controlarme -¡Pero si eso es en menos de 3 meses!- Exclame con sonrisa fingida.

-Elsa, si estás en desacuerdo con eso, no te preocupes podemos aplazar la fecha- dijo Anna poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-No, esa fecha está bien- Mentí, Anna salto de alegría y me abrazo rápidamente y después tomo a Kristoff de la mano y ambos salieron hablando sobre lo mucho que tenían que planear.

Solté un profundo suspiro – ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- Mire mis manos congeladas mientras una capa de hielo empezaba a formarse en las paredes de mi oficina.

En Burgess, Estados Unidos…

Jack POV´s

Me escondí detrás de un auto esperando a mi presa, me reí maliciosamente, él se acercaba cada vez más y más y más me prepare y salte -¡Boo!- grite poniéndome delante del chico.

Jamie pego un grito terrible y jadeando se me acerco y me dio un golpe en el brazo –Jack, te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso- Lo mire a los ojos, habían pasado ya 6 años desde que derrotamos a Pitch Black, Jamie ahora tenía 15 años, había crecido mucho, me llegaba a los hombros –¿Qué clase de guardián de la diversión seria si no lo hiciera? Hey, ¿Qué tal una pelea de bolas de nieve?- Dije.

-Mejor otro día Jack- dijo el rascando con su mano su nuca.

-Ahh, ¿con que se trata de Ally?- Dije sonriendo

-Sí, es que le dije que estudiaríamos juntos para el examen de Historia-

-bueno, entonces vete, abandona a tu pobre amigo- fingí estar ofendido

-Sera otro día Jack- Jamie sonrió y empezó a caminar felizmente

-Eso dijiste las últimas dos veces- dije con tristeza mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Llegue a mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, el claro en donde me convertí en Jack Frost… también donde morí. Siempre que venía aquí sentía una gran paz pero también tristeza al recordar mi vida humana, siempre me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida si el hielo no se hubiera roto ese día, no es que me moleste ser Jack Frost, me encanta ser Jack Frost pero aun después de haber conocido a Jamie y a los guardianes sigo estando solo, Jamie crecerá, se casara y ya no tendrá tiempo para mí y los guardianes bueno, Conejo tiene sus raros huevos de pascua, Norte tiene a sus yetties y sus elfos, ¿ah mencione que tiene esposa?, la señora Claus; Tooth tiene a sus hadas e incluso Sandman tiene novia, Morfeo, si Morfeo es mujer, todos parecen tener a alguien… todos menos yo.

Me recuesto en una rama de un árbol mientras veo como la luna aparece frente a mí –No es que no esté agradecido con quien soy o con mi vida pero ¿puedes darme una oportunidad?- digo mientras cierro los ojos.

 _ **Hm-m-m-m-mmm**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Someday I will find**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My ticket outta here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wake up one mornin'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And just start packin'**_

Despierto y me estiro lentamente mientras veo el sol salir, me pongo de pie y emprendo nuevamente el vuelo.

 __ _ **Yea-I'll make up my mind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And I'll lay down my fear**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Stop waitin' for the next bad thing to happen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm ready for the rainbow to begin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I just got through a storm of tears**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I thought would never end**_ _ **  
**_

Vuelo por los aires con gran agilidad dando piruetas y haciendo maniobras.

 **** _ **Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But now it's not so far away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puttin' off tomorrow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is 24 hours too long**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I guess my someday came today**_ _ ****_

 _ **Maybe I'll take a train**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To a place I've never been**_

Llego a una playa desierta, me gusta caminar por la playa pero solo para congelar las olas, en realidad no me gusta mucho la arena o el Sol.

 **** _ **Or I could watch the sun fall into the ocean**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I finally feel alive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Throw my heart into overdrive**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Get up and get this life in motion**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll do everything I'm meant to do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause I'm past the pain and sorrow that kept it all from comin' true**_ _ **  
**_

Llego a un bosque, repleto de pinos y empiezo a cantar esta canción que eh tenido en mi mente todo el día

 _ **-Someday was a dream that always seemed to turn out wrong**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But now it's not so far away**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Puttin' off tomorrow**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Is 24 hours too long**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I guess my someday came today**_ _ **-**_

Me doy cuenta de aquel objeto del que no me había percatado antes que estaba a mis espaldas, me doy media vuelta mientras me quito la capucha de mi suéter azul.  
 **  
** _ **-Yeah it came today yeah hm-m-m-m-mmm-**_ _  
_

La señal de los guardianes…..


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: DIA 1

Jack POV´s

Camine por el taller de Norte, desde que soy un guardián puedo entrar sin problemas, me dirigí a la sala del globo terráqueo conforme avanzaba pude escuchar las voces de Norte, Tooth y Conejo, pude verlos discutiendo.

-¿Estás seguro de que está listo para esto?- Dijo Conejo un poco enojado.

-Nos ayudó a derrotar a Pitch, claro que puede con algo tan simple como esto- respondió Norte, los guardianes se callaron cuando me vieron llegar.

-Lamento la tardanza, estaba al otro lado del mundo cuando recibí la señal, ¿paso algo? ¿Es sobre Pitch?- Pregunte

-No, gracias a tu ayuda hace seis años que no sabemos de él. La razón por la que te hemos llamado es porque el hombre de la luna te ha dado una misión- Dijo Norte sonriendo

-¿Una misión? ¿Cómo que una misión?- Camine lentamente observando los rostros serios de los demás guardianes.

-Si Jack, no te preocupes no es algo extremadamente difícil, es solo una pequeña misión, nos dan muchas de esas- Dijo Norte despreocupado

-¿Bueno y que tengo que hacer?- me senté en un escritorio lleno de papeles.

-Veras Jack, tienes que ir a un reino llamado Arendelle ahí hay una persona, una reina y tienes que averiguar el resto de la misión-

Empecé a entrar en pánico -¿Qué?, ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirán?, no me darán ni un nombre o dirección, ni siquiera sé dónde queda ese tal Arena-dell, nunca había oído de ese lugar-

-Arendelle Jack, Arendelle. Es natural que no hayas oído de él, dime Jack ¿Qué ves ahí?- Norte señalo el globo terráqueo que giraba lleno de luces –¿El mundo?- respondí un poco indeciso –Si Jack, es el mundo con sus continentes, países y ciudades pero solo las que tu conoces- lo mire confundido –El mundo es un lugar mágico Jack y esa magia debe de ser protegida y por eso el hombre de la luna oculto varios lugares por temor a que algún humano o algún ser mágico malvado, como Pitch, pudiera usar esa magia a su favor, por eso los oculto- Oprimió un enorme botón que revelo una serie de pequeñas extensiones de tierra alrededor del globo terráqueo –wow, ¿Entonces tengo que volar hasta allá?- pregunte

-No Jack, no puedes entrar volando, ni nadando y mucho menos en ningún barco, solo hay una manera de llegar ahí- dijo mientras tomaba un globo de nieve y abría un portal –Muy bien Jack aquí tienes por si necesitas volver- me entrego otro globo de nieve -¿Listo?- me dijo tomándome por los hombros

-¿Qué?, Aguarda, ¡no estoy listo!, ni siquiera…-

-Que bien, buena suerte Jack- Me arrojo sin piedad al portal mágico…

.

.

.

.

Aterrice de frente en algo, me sacudí y me puse de pie, estaba parado sobre un piso de madera, para ser más específicos en un muelle, contemple el sorprendente lugar mientras caminaba, llegue a una especie de basar, estaba repleto de flores, comida y gente sonriente, me gire y pude ver el increíble palacio frente a mí, estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche una voz infantil detrás de mí -¡Wow!, ¡tú eres Jack Frost!- Lo mire sorprendido, era un niño de no más de 9 años cabello pelirrojo, llevaba un traje gris invernal con toques rojos, guantes y unos extraños zapatos puntiagudos -¿T-tu puedes verme?-

-Si- Me sentí feliz –Hey, ¿amiguito puedes decirme dónde encontrar a una reina?- le pregunte agachándome a su altura

-Mmmm, ¿te refieres a la reina de Elsa?- No sabía que responder ya que no sabía nada más sobre esa persona a la que debo buscar –si- dije inseguro.

-Puedes encontrarla en el palacio, siempre está ahí- dijo el niño, le agradecí y salí volando.

Volé sobre los muros del palacio, era más fácil que esperar a que alguien abriera las puertas principales, aterrice en un hermoso jardín, contemple el lugar hasta que ahí, en una banca, vi sentada a una hermosa chica, silbe sorprendido por su belleza, me acerque más y pude escuchar que estaba hablando sola.

-Vamos Elsa, no vas a volver a pasar por esto de nuevo, no más miedo, no has de abrir…. ¡que estoy diciendo!- dijo ella muy molesta mientras sostenía sus manos nerviosamente. Lo que sucedió a continuación me sorprendió enormemente, ella empezó a crear copos de nieve con sus manos pero estos se vieron reemplazados rápidamente por trozos de hielo, retrocedí sorprendido, ella se asustó y volteo a verme, se quedó muda -¿puedes verme?- ella grito arrojándome un rayo de hielo, yo lo bloquee con una pared de hielo que en seguida deshice. Ella me miro aún más asustada -¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-

-Soy Jack Frost, eh venido a ayudarte- dije tratando de tranquilizarla moviendo mis manos.

-¿ayudarme?, no necesito tu ayuda, ¡Vete!- Dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Tranquila copo de nieve, no voy a lastimarte- dije riendo

-¿Copo de nieve?, soy Elsa, reina Elsa de Arendelle para ti- Me dijo furiosa

-Okey… Reina- dije riéndome aún más fuerte…. Grave, grave error.

Elsa POV´s

"¿Quién diablos se cree este?, ¿copo de nieve?, ¿reina?, ya tuve suficiente de este patán engreído" me di media vuelta y empecé a alejarme cuando sentí algo helado que me golpeo en la espalda, enojada y harta de la actitud de este idiota volteé a verlo cuando volvi a sentir el mismo frio y el mismo golpe pero esta vez en la cara, me quite la nieve de mi rostro y pude ver a este patán tirado en el piso riendo como loco…. Grave, grave error.

Junte mis manos eh hice una enorme bola de nieve, la levante sobre mi cabeza y se la arroje. Eso debió de doler porque se levantó y me miro molesto pero sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro, me di vuelta resuelta a alejarme de ese bicho de una vez por todas cuando volví a sentir otra bola de nieve golpeándome, esta vez en mi trasero, eso no me causo ni la más mínima gracia, furiosa y sin poder aguantar más esta situación me di vuelta lanzando un montón de carámbanos de hielo, afortunadamente él fue más rápido e hizo una barrera de viento que lo protegió, lo había hecho enojar

-¡Pudiste haberme lastimado!- grito

-¡me hubiera gustado hacerlo!- El con una especie de palo antiguo formo un montón de bolas de nieve y me las arrojo furiosamente, cree un escudo de hielo para protegerme

-¡Suficiente!- dije mientras golpeaba el piso con mis poderes creando a Marshmallow 2, el rugió enojado.

Jack me miro y con su cetro raro de madera golpeo el piso creando una bestia parecida a Marshmallow 2 solo que totalmente de hielo, más esquelética y más aterradora.

Nuestras creaciones empezaron a pelear, se golpeaban a sí mismos, Marshmallow 2 iba ganando la pelea pero entonces la criatura de Jack con sus garras de hielo corto una de las piernas de Marshamallow 2, este cayó al piso, jade preocupada… nadie lastimaba a mis creaciones, con todo mi poder lance un rayo hacia la criatura de hielo haciéndola trisas en un santiamén, sonreí satisfecha mientras me daba media vuelta para encontrar a Jack a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, estaba lleno de ira.

-Mira… Reina, está claro que no nos agradamos pero no me importa, estoy aquí para ayudarte, porque esa es mi misión- Se alejó un poco -Me voy… pero volveré y quieras o no te ayudare- se dio media vuelta y se alejó volando.

Al fin conozco a alguien con los mismos poderes que yo y resulta que nos odiamos mutuamente, bien hecho Elsa.

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

-¡Es una reina mal criada, una princesita!, ¡no la soporto! Y pensar que cuando la vi pensé que era hermosa- Me encontraba quejándome furiosamente con Norte mientras el estaba sentado con una cara larga de aburrimiento –Jack, ya lo has dicho 32 veces- me dijo con voz monótona.

-Lo siento Norte, es que no la soporto, solo quería ser su amigo ¿y que hace ella?, ¡lanzarme carámbanos de hielo!, es una lástima porque tiene los mismos poderes que yo, nunca había conocido a alguien con los mismos poderes que yo y ahora que lo hago resulta ser una malcriada-

-Jack, lo importante aquí es que cumplas con tu misión-

-Es verdad, será mejor que vuelva y averigüe que necesita esa mocosa- dije mientras abría el portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a Tnte. Tarrant Hightopp y a Fer por comentar, han sido un gran apoyo :D

Apartir de ahora le pondré nombres a los capítulos

* * *

CAPITULO 3: DIA 2 _**(Un nuevo amigo)**_

Elsa POV´s

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue luz mucha luz, mediante me fui acostumbrando a la luz vi que estaba en mi habitación con mi pijama puesta, había amanecido.

Entonces recordé mi sueño de anoche, soñé con un par de ojos azules, no eran azules como los míos, eran de un azul claro y precioso justo como los de… ¿Jack Frost?, ¿será posible que este tipo tan molesto haya sido solo un sueño? "Fue solo un sueño" me dije a mi misma.

Me levante de mi cama me puse mi vestido azul usual y baje a desayunar con Anna y Kristoff mientras hablábamos sobre que pastel servir en la boda, después del desayuno me dirigí a empezar con mis labores de reina.

Entre a mi oficina y me senté en mi escritorio, suspire, todo estaba abarrotado de papeleo.

-¿Me extrañaste?- "oh no, esa voz" pensé.

Aquel sueño, más bien pesadilla, había sido real. Suspire con fastidio -¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte.

-Te dije que volvería Reina-

Jack POV´s

"la reina de las petulantes, se debería de llamar" pensé, "tengo que encontrar mi misión y resolverla lo más pronto posible, ¿pero cómo?... mmmm ¿y que si…?"

-Hey Reina, tengo una idea porque no me cuentas de ti – "Tal vez si averiguo más sobre ella pueda entender porque estoy aquí". Ella me miro sorprendida

-Eres un extraño, ¿Por qué habría de contarte sobre mí?-

-pues como dejare de ser un extraño si no me hablas sobre ti- Ella suspiro

-¿en serio quieres saber sobre mí?- asentí lentamente

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Puedes decirme como obtuviste tus poderes- En realidad eso era algo que de verdad quería saber.

-Los tengo de nacimiento- contesto ella. "Eso ha de ser por lo que estoy aquí, por sus poderes" me dije a mi mismo.

-¿Y cuándo supiste que los tenías?-

-Lo sé desde que tengo memoria-

-¿Entonces los aprendiste a controlar desde niña?- Esa pregunta la dejo pensando

-En realidad, y-yo tuve problemas con ellos un tiempo- me dijo ella volteando a ver hacia la ventana.

"Definitivamente, mi misión tiene algo que ver con sus poderes"

-¿Problemas con ellos?, ¿Por qué?- Le pregunte cada vez más interesado.

-Es una larga historia-

-Tengo tiempo- Le dije con un aire de ironía.

.

.

.

Ella me conto todo sobre lo ocurrido cuando era niña y yo había empezado a escucharla cada vez más y no solo por querer averiguar mi misión si no porque en realidad me interesaba su historia.

Habíamos llevado nuestra conversación al exterior, ella me contaba sobre como murieron sus padres mientras caminábamos por los jardines reales, yo me preocupe un poco porque alguien nos viera, bueno la viera a ella hablando sola ya que ella no sabe que nadie puede verme pero no quería interrumpirla, su historia era magnifica y la manera en que la contaba también.

Creo que me identifique con su historia, descubrí que habíamos empezado a tener más cosas en común además de nuestros poderes, ella tenía una hermana y entendía ese sentimiento de querer protegerla, ella también amaba la libertad tanto como yo pero sobre todo ella sabía lo que es estar solo.

-Lo siento- dije apenado

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto ella

-Por lo de ayer, por cómo te trate y por la bola de nieve en tu trasero a veces soy un estúpido-

-Disculpa aceptada- ella sonrió ligeramente -Bueno, creo que ya te eh contado lo suficiente de mi- dijo ella viéndome -Y dime ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Cuál es tu historia?-

-En realidad no es algo tan interesante o importante- dije rascando la parte posterior de mi cuello.

-Vamos, ¿te conté toda mi historia y tú no vas a contarme nada de ti?- me dijo ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-Bueno todo empezó un día helado yo y mi hermana íbamos ir a patinar…- Empecé a relatar mi historia dándome cuenta de que nunca se la había contado a alguien, le conté como salve a mi hermana de morir y como termine siendo yo el que murió, le hable sobre cómo me convertí en Jack Frost y como me pase siglos solo sin ser visto y termine con la historia de cómo me convertí en un guardián y como derrotamos a Pitch Black.

Elsa POV´s

La historia de Jack es fascinante, siento empatía con el porque se lo que se siente estar solo pero claro que lo mío no se compara con lo que el sufrió, ahora me doy cuenta de que lo juzgue mal… me pregunto si alguien se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy hablando sola.

Cuando Jack termino de contar su historia se nos ocurrió que sería bueno un poco de nieve ya que Jack estaba cansado del calor abrumador del mes de agosto así que con un movimiento de su cayado (ahora sé que así se llama) creo una pequeña nevada.

Habían pasado 10 minutos sin que ningún de los dos volviera a hablar y entonces se me ocurrió una genial idea para romper la tención oculte mis manos detrás de mi espalda y cree una bola de nieve y cuando Jack no estaba viendo se la arroje con todas mis fuerzas y esta le paso sobre su cabeza como por un metro -¡Fallaste!- Grito riéndose fuertemente –No te apuntaba a ti- dije.

Jack POV´s

Sentí la nieve fría caer sobre mi cabeza, me había parado debajo de una rama de árbol pero no me molesto porque fue cuando escuche el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en toda mi existencia, Elsa se reía, era una risa explosiva y contagiosa –pero que bonita risa tienes- "¡Idiota!, lo dije en voz alta" pensé, "vamos, piensa algo, ella te está viendo asustada", le lance una bola de nieve al rostro, cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar esta vergüenza, afortunadamente ella lo tomo como un juego, empezó la guerra.

Tuvimos una increíble batalla de bolas de nieve, ¡La mejor de la historia!

-¡obvio gane yo!- exclame

-¡Claro que no!, fue un empate- me dijo golpeando mi brazo juguetonamente.

El sol se había puesto ya.

-¿Y tienes donde quedarte Frost?-

Yo no había pensado en eso, podía volver con Norte pero el punto es que me quedara por aquí un tiempo –Emmmm, supongo que cualquier lugar que encuentre estará bien, de todas formas no es como si necesitara dormir- Siendo un espíritu no tengo la necesidad de comer o dormir.

-Podrías quedare aquí, en el palacio, si quieres- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Me dejarías quedarme en tu palacio?-

-Claro, hay muchas habitaciones disponibles, puedes quedarte donde quieras-

Escogí una habitación en frente de ella, esa noche, cuando ella se quedó dormida explore el castillo, era enorme, había cuadros por donde quiere, millones de puertas y ventanas, no terminaba de entender porque una persona necesitaba tantas habitaciones, de todas formas por alguna razón solo había una puerta que me importaba en ese momento, la que tenía frente a mi habitación.

* * *

El odio no duro mucho, lo siento chicos XDD

La razón por la que Jack se comportó de manera tan grosera anteriormente es porque siempre lo he visto como un chico un poco inmaduro además de que él estaba más acostumbrado a convivir con hombres que con chicas así que él no sabe muy bien cómo hacer amigas, creo que a Elsa le toco la mala suerte de ser la primera chica de su edad con la que hablaba.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Hasta la próxima eh intenta ser feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

No soy dueña de Frozen ni de El origen de los guardianes

Hola queridos amigos aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Dejen sus opiniones, eso me ayudaría mucho, les ha hablado Dross y les deseo buen… hahahha XD

Hasta la próxima.

Intenta ser feliz

* * *

CAPITULO 4: DIA 3 _**Mi nombre**_

Jack POV´s

Elsa y yo nos encontrábamos en su oficina, yo estaba tumbado sobre una silla muerto de aburrimiento, llevaba insistiéndole a Elsa que saliéramos a divertirnos un rato pero ella estaba ocupada con su papeleo de reina. Suspire frustrado cuando de repente se escuchó una voz

Alguien toca la puerta graciosamente -Elsa-

 **(Anna)**

 **-Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door-**

Alguien cantaba afuera

 **(Anna)  
-It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman.-**

Elsa rio alegremente y canto

(Elsa)

 **-I know you're feeling lonely** **  
** **I know I am too** **  
** **But my job will not subside-**

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y una chica sonriente, con un vestido largo color verde y dos trenzas entro mientras giraba y cantaba estrepitosamente

 **(Anna)**

 **-Do you wanna build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms,**

 **Just watching the hours tick by-  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)-**

 **(Anna y Elsa)**

 **-Of course I want to build a snowman** **  
** **And run around and dance and play** **  
** **I'm really lonely stuck inside my room** **  
** **my life's all gloom and doom** **  
** **But I have gotta stay**

 **Of course I want to build a snowman-**

Elsa y la chica misteriosa se rieron y se abrazaron.

-Tenemos que hacer algo juntas, no te he visto en estos días- "Así que ella es Anna" dije en mi mente, es obvio son parecidas.

-Lo se Anna, eh estado ocupada con el reino y con J-cosas-

-Y yo eh estado tan ocupada con la boda- "¿Boda?, ¿de Elsa?" supuse lo peor.

-Te diré que, terminare este tratado y después tu y yo haremos lo que tú quieras- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-¡Podríamos ir a buscar tu vestido!- "¡Elsa se va a casar!"

.

.

.

Elsa POV´s

Finalmente había terminado el tratado, ahora era libre de ir con Anna y entonces recordé algo…

-Frost, ¿quieres venir conmigo?- Él no me volteo a ver, había estado serio y sin decir ni una palabra desde que se fue Anna, solo se quedó ahí viendo por la ventana.

-¿Hola?, ¡Tierra a Frost!- dije agitando mi mano frente a el

-Me quedare un rato por aquí- dijo dándose vuelta y yéndose sin voltear a verme.

.

.

.

Estaba feliz de salir con Anna pero había algo rondando en mi cabeza… Jack, él había estado actuando raro.

-¡Elsa!- volví a la realidad –¿Estas escuchando?-

-si-

-¿Entonces si te gusta este vestido?- Anna sostenía en alto un vestido rosa con muchos volantes y moños, era muy extravagante. Este era el noveno vestido que me probaba, ninguno era tan bueno.

-Anna, tengo una idea- dije sonriendo y acercándome a susurrar en su oído, ella aplaudió feliz y dijo –Haz la magia-

Con mis poderes empecé a darle forma al vestido, según mis gustos y a mi parecer, de inmediato la idea en mi cabeza se había plasmado físicamente, Anna chillo de felicidad –¡Es perfecto!- me mire al espejo, era verdad, era bonito pero tampoco tanto, después de todo Anna es la que debe de ser la más hermosa en su día.

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

-Ni siquiera sé porque me molesta, estoy actuando como un estúpido- me encontraba sentado en el tejado del palacio hablando solo… bueno estaba hablándole a la luna, que hacia un par de horas que había anochecido.

Me reí –sí que soy estúpido, es decir ¿Por qué habría de importarme siquiera ella?, es solo una chica que acabo de conocer, ni siquiera me habla por mi nombre… aunque yo tampoco lo hago- Miro a la luna -¿Por qué me trajiste hasta ella?, ¿será solo por mis poderes?- Me puse de pie y volé camino a mi habitación cuando entonces vi la luz encendida en la habitación de Elsa y la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, no sé porque lo hice pero aterrice en el balcón; podía escucharla cantar

 **-Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know**

 **Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore**

 **Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't ca…-**

-¡Jack!-… "Mi nombre, ¡Ella dijo mi nombre!" No podía creerlo

-T-tú has dicho mi nombre- Era la primera vez que ella decía mi nombre, nunca me había gustado tanto mi nombre como en ese momento.

-¿Prefieres Frost?- dijo ella sonriendo –oh, ¡qué tal Frosty!-

-Nunca me llames así, solo dime Jack- no quería de dejar de escucharla decir mi nombre.

-Bueno, solo si tú dejas de llamarme Reina, dime solo Elsa-

-Elsa- Y cuando pronuncie su nombre por primera vez deje de sentirme solo.

* * *

No sé si habían notado que todavía ninguno de los dos decía el nombre del otro, la verdad esto no estaba planeado pero me percate de ello al escribir este capítulo y decidí utilizarlo.

Y en cuanto a lo de Jack pensando que Elsa es la que se va a casar… Jack no es el chico más inteligente del mundo, recuerden que le tomo toda una película en averiguar que su centro era la diversión y también le tomo 300 años en saber que sus poderes venían de él y no de su cayado.

Canción: **do you want to build a snowman** y **of course i want to build a snowman**


	5. Chapter 5

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: DIA 4 _**Do you wanna have a snow fight?**_

Elsa POV´s

Hoy Anna y yo iríamos a escoger su vestido, eso me ponía los nervios de punta, al igual que cuando ella mencionaba cualquier cosa sobre la boda que últimamente eso era de lo único que hablábamos.

Camine por los pasillos buscando a Jack, después de tanto buscar lo encontré en la cocina, él estaba robando dulces sin que los cocineros se dieran cuenta, me reí silenciosamente mientras le hacía una seña para que se acercara a mí, salió sosteniendo todos los bocadillos posibles en sus manos, tenía el rostro lleno de chocolate, era el crimen perfecto ya que nadie podía verlo.

-Pensé que los espíritus no necesitaban comer- dije tomando un par de chocolates de sus manos

-Solo lo hacemos por placer- hablaba con la boca llena. Tome un pañuelo y empecé a limpiar el rostro de Jack –Eres un niño pequeño-

-Gracias- dijo el

-Anna y yo saldremos a escoger su vestido- le dije

-oh- Ahí esta esa mirada de nuevo.

-Iré a comer un poco más de chocolate- dijo alejándose rápidamente

-¡Jack!- no me hiso caso. Suspire y fui a buscar a Anna

.

.

.

.

-¿No crees que me hace ver gorda?- La mire, era un hermoso vestido, justo para ella aunque me sentía triste porque perdería a Anna de nuevo no podía evitar sentirme feliz al verla con ese vestido –Eres la novia más hermosa- le dije, ella me abrazo muy fuerte, sentí como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas –oh Elsa, ¿Estas bien?- me dijo Anna.

-Sí, no es nada- Me limpie las lágrimas del rostro –Es solo la emoción- Me volvió a abrazar.

.

.

.

De vuelta en el casillo fuimos recibidas por Kristoff que acababa de regresar de un viaje a la montaña del norte, Anna le empezó a contar a Kristoff los progresos de la boda y lo que faltaba hacer

-Mañana iremos a escoger las flores- dijo mientras cenábamos -¿Vienes con nosotros Elsa?-

-En realidad paso de eso, soy alérgica a las flores ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Es verdad!- se dio una palmada en el rostro-

-Anna, yo sé que deberíamos ir juntos a escoger las flores pero ehhhh y-yo tengo que… ¡ir con gran papi!- Dijo Kristoff muy nervioso. Aquí había gato encerrado

-pero acabas de regresar de la montaña del norte- dijo Anna decepcionada.

-Sí, lo sé y te compensare, es que de verdad es algo importante-

Anna gruño –Está bien, pero si no te gustan las flores no tendrás derecho a decirlo-

Después de la cena Anna subió a su dormitorio y yo alcance a Kristoff antes de que se fuera –¿Qué estas planeando?- dije amenazantemente

-¡Esta bien, te lo diré pero debes prometer no decírselo a Anna, es una sorpresa- Dijo el –Tomare clases de baile- Solté una tremenda carcajada

-¿Tu, bailando?-

-Exacto, quiero sorprender a Anna en nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer-

-awww- En realidad, era un gesto muy dulce de su parte y pensándolo bien yo también necesitaba aprender a bailar –Yo también quiero aprender-

-muy bien, contrate a un profesor-

-genial, ensayaremos aquí-

-Está hecho, nos vemos mañana a las 1 pm- se despido Kristoff

-Hasta mañana- dije

Camine hasta mi habitación, muerta de cansancio, estaba a punto de entrar cuando recordé algo… la puerta que tenía frente a mi habitación

Llame a su puerta -Jack-

 **-Please, I know you're in there,  
** **I was** **asking where you've been  
In his room, of course, and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?**

 **Do you wanna have a snow fight?-**

No obtuve respuesta, sintiéndome derrotada entre a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me propuse a dormir.

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

Estaba tumbado en mi cama con los ojos cerrados absorbido por mis pensamientos.

Elsa vino a buscarme a mi habitación y la ignore, me siento terrible, me estoy comportando como un idiota por algo insignificante… ¡Se va a casar¡ ¿a quién engaño? Esto no es insignificante para mí pero ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

Hace frio… ¡hace frio y no soy yo el que lo está ocasionando¡ abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que mi habitación estaba congelada y que los carámbanos crecían a mi alrededor -¡Elsa!- me puse de pie luchando por esquivar los trozos afilados de hielo, Salí como pude de mi habitación, el pasillo era un desastre, un carámbano de hielo casi me golpea en el hombro, empuje con todas mis fuerzas la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, había una tormenta en el interior; ella estaba ahí girando en su cama, luchando contra el viento llegue hasta ella, la sacudí hasta despertarla, ella abrió los ojos y empezó a jadear asustada –Fue horrible- vi como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sin pensarlo la abrace –Tranquila, fue solo una pesadilla, estoy aquí- ella se acurruco en mi pecho… este sentimiento.

Después de que se tranquilizó me puse de pie y me di media vuelta acercándome a la puerta -quédate, por favor- la oí decir, mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente –Emm, está bien- ella me hiso un espacio en su cama, me senté mientras ella se acostaba de nuevo –gracias- dijo ella.

Debo ayudarla a controlar sus miedos, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y con un poco de temor extendí mi mano hacia la suya y la tome -buenas noches Elsa- sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano,

"Estoy enamorado de ella" admití.

Esa noche hice algo que no había hecho en varios días, dormir, fue el mejor sueño que tuve en toda mi existencia.

* * *

Si lo sé, lo sé, voy muy rápido con lo de su relación pero bueno solo tienen poco tiempo para estar juntos y tengo el tiempo medido


	6. Chapter 6

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

CAPITULO 6: DIA 5 _**Jack el despistado**_

Elsa POV´s

Abrí lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que Jack estaba durmiendo profundamente a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, era una agradable sorpresa. Su mano era helada pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía como si fuera la más cálida, examine su rostro con detalle, nariz perfecta, ojos perfectos, labios perfectos e inclusive su cabello blanco desordenado era perfecto, era muy apuesto, de seguro en su vida antigua tuvo a muchas chicas muriendo por él y de seguro aún muchas mueren por él.

Acababa de amanecer, era muy temprano y no quería levantarme aun, no estando tan cómoda, Jack me había cuidado anoche después de tener esa horrible pesadilla; soñé que el día de la boda de Anna perdía el control de mis poderes y terminaba matando a todo el mundo, por suerte Jack me despertó.

Lentamente con cuidado de no despertarlo me moví acercándome quedando casi pegada a Jack… solo 5 minutos más.

.

.

.

Después de un rato dormida me desperté y me di cuenta de que eran ya las 12, tenía que ir con Kristoff. Me separe de Jack sin despertarlo "wow, sí que duerme profundamente, aunque no lo culpo" me dije a mi misma, tome una ducha y una vez lista con mi vestido habitual baje al salón de baile, ahí estaba ya Kristoff y el profesor esperado –Lamento la demora- me disculpe.

El profesor nos hizo bailar juntos para practicar, fue algo raro para mí bailar con el futuro esposo de mi hermana aunque la verdad Kristoff era ya como un hermano para mí.

Las primeras tres horas fueron torpeza absoluta, dos personas con dos pies izquierdos pero con práctica dejamos de ser un poco menos mediocres.

-Sigan practicando esos movimientos, eso ha sido todo por hoy- dijo el profesor de baile despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Quieres ensayar un poco más?- dijo Kristoff

-Claro-

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

"No puedo creer que haya dormido hasta las 5 de la tarde" me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba por los interminables pasillos del palacio buscando a Elsa, a lo lejos pude ver como un hombre salía de una habitación "Tal vez ahí este ella" pensé. Conforme me acercaba podía escuchar música clásica sonando, la puerta estaba entreabierta y entonces sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, ahí estaba ella bailando con un tipo apuesto, alto y rubio, ambos estaban riendo parecían felices "él debe ser su prometido" pensé.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, me había enamorado de ella y verla bailando con otro hombre me mataba lenta y dolorosamente, no podía seguir ahí. Tome el globo de nieve y desaparecí en el portal.

.

.

.

Aparecí en el Burgess, no quería ir con Norte o con nadie, solo volé hasta el lago, pude ver como la tormenta se formaba, una tormenta de nieve y la estaba haciendo yo pero no me importaba ya nada me importaba.

Aterrice en el lago congelándolo en seguida, estaba fuera de control, Norte me iba a matar por esto.

No hice nada más que sentarme en el hielo lamentándome por mi corazón roto.

.

.

.

-¡Eres un irresponsable¡ ¿En qué pensabas Jack?- Norte me gritaba y yo no decía ni una palabra

-¿Qué te paso Jack?- Tooth se me acerco y puso una mano sobre mi hombro

-¡Se volvió loco, eso paso! ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Una tormenta en pleno agosto?- el piso y las paredes se congelaban cada vez más.

Sandy se me acerco y me examino de arriba abajo con una mirada inquisitiva finalmente chasqueo los dedos y dibujo sobre su cabeza un corazón y luego este se partió por la mitad.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que…?- dijo Conejo sin entender muy bien

Hada gruño desesperada –A Jack le rompieron el corazón, eso trata de decir Sandy- dijo ella

Norte y Conejo se vieron entre si y luego estallaron en una enorme carcajada, suspire frustrado

-¡Jack Frost enamorado! ¡y la pascua es mejor que la navidad¡- Dijo Norte sin parar de reír.

-¡Es más creíble que un cerdo vuele antes que Jack se enamore!- conejo se limpió una lagrima de tanto reír.

Tome mi cayado y salí de ahí, no quería escucharlos más. Tooth y Sandy me siguieron hasta la sala del globo terráqueo

-¿De eso se trata, verdad Jack?- de pregunto ella

-Sí, me enamore de una chica y si van a burlarse de mí, no estoy de humor-

-Oh, pobre Jack, ¿Qué paso?-

-Ella se va a casar- Ambos guardianes hicieron una mueca de tristeza y después de un silencio Sandy dibujo un anillo sobre su cabeza-

-¡Ah, es verdad¡- dijo Tooth -¿Tiene anillo de compromiso?- en mi imaginación una bombilla se ilumino sobre mi cabeza, era verdad Elsa no usaba anillo de compromiso…

-¡Tengo que irme ahora mismo!, ¡gracias chicos!- dije emocionado –Por favor no le digan a Norte y Conejo de esto- les pedí.

Sandman se llevó una mano a la boca y levantando un pulgar arriba –Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros- dijo Tooth diciendo adiós.

Entre en el portal nuevamente.


	7. Chapter 7

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 7: DIA 7 _**Mi reina**_

Arendelle…

Habían pasado dos días y medio desde que me fui, era de noche en el pueblo y volé lo más rápido posible hasta el castillo, me dirigí a su ventana… su luz aún estaba encendida y la ventana estaba abierta, entre un poco nervioso.

-¡Jack!- Grito y corrió abrazarme, me abrazo tan fuerte que casi caigo -¡Estaba tan preocupada!- ella estaba sobre mi yo la cargaba mientras ella se sujetaba de mi cintura con sus piernas y tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no era la posición más cómoda pero al menos no estaba enojada -¿Dónde estabas?- dijo golpeando mi cabeza… hable muy pronto.

-Lo siento, es solo que…- Alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación. Elsa se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos y su rostro se volvió rojo, rápidamente nos separamos y ella fue a abrir la puerta, era Anna -¡Elsa!… ¿Qué le paso a tu rostro?- dijo Anna viendo la cara roja de Elsa

-Nada- dijo rápidamente

-bueno…. Te recuerdo que mañana es la degustación de los platillos y del pastel- Dijo ella despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta.

-Tu prometido es un hombre suertudo- dije riendo nerviosamente

-¿Qué?, espera… ¿t-tú crees que yo me voy a casar?- dijo riendo

-¿Qué no es así?-

-Mi hermana es la que se va a casar, duh- Si que había sido un idiota pero estaba tan feliz que hice un giro mortal hacia atrás y empecé a saltar por toda la habitación, la tome de las manos y la hice girar

-¿Qué mosca te pico?- me pregunto ella riendo

-Las moscas no pican Elsa- dije golpeando suavemente con mi dedo índice la punta de su nariz

-Estás loco- dijo riendo.

En ese momento se me ocurrió algo, algo atrevido pero tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca

-Estoy loco por ti- le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches mi reina- dije mientras salía a toda velocidad por la ventana

Elsa POV´s

Me tomo tiempo reaccionar, ¡Jack me había besado!, bueno en la mejilla pero seguía siendo un beso; ningún hombre antes, además de mi padre, me había besado.

"Estoy enamorada de Jack Frost" me dije a mi misma mientras tocaba con mi mano el lugar donde me había besado y sonreía como una estúpida.

* * *

Jack Frost es un tontito :3


	8. Chapter 8

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 8: DIA 8 _**Atrapasueños y atardeceres**_

Elsa POV´s

-Qué bello día- dije mientras me estiraba, salte fuera de la cama y rápidamente me cambie e hice mi trenza. Era un bello día, el sol brillaba las aves cantaban, yo cantaba y todo parecía perfecto mientras caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndome a desayunar.

Cuando entre vi a Anna sentada desayunando ya y en frente de ella estaba Jack, tan guapo como siempre, él me sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado yo quería hablar con él aunque sabía que no podía ya que Anna estaba ahí

-Buenos días- le dije a ambos

-Buenos días mi Reina- dijo Jack

-Buenos días hermana- dijo Anna

Yo trate de ignorar a Jack, no quería parecer una loca viendo a la nada, Jack entendía eso.

-¿Lista para probar el pastel?- Dijo Anna emocionada –Kristoff estará aquí pronto-

-Eso es bueno- mi felicidad fue sustituida rápidamente por miedo y Jack noto eso

-Vuelvo pronto Elsa- dijo Jack levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de a habitación.

Después de terminar el desayuno llego Kristoff y empezamos a recibir a todos los chefs que querían servir en la boda de Anna, ellos traían al palacio sus mejores platillos y nosotros probábamos cada plato y cada pastel.

-Si sigo probando más comida no me quedara ya el vestido- Dijo Anna exhausta de tanto comer

-Todos son muy buenos- Dijo Kristoff

-Me gusto el Fenalar- Dije

-el Multekrem sería un buen postre- Dijo Kristoff

-la sopa, el Kjottkaker y el Brunost me encantaron- Dijo Anna –muy bien ya tenemos el banquete, ahora solo falta el pastel…-

Nos miramos mutuamente y asentimos al mismo tiempo

-el pastel de chocolate- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuche una voz muy familiar

-Elsa-

-¿Jack?- Él se me acerco, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia una habitación

Cerro la puerta y me dijo –Quiero presentare a un amigo- Delante de nosotros estaba un hombrecito hecho de polvo dorado –Elsa él es Sandman, Sandman ella es Elsa- el junto sus manos como rezando y se inclinó a modo de saludo yo me reí e hice una reverencia –Jack me ha contado mucho de ti y de los demás guardianes- dije feliz de conocer uno de los amigos de Jack.

-Lo traje para que me ayudara con la misión-

-¿Ya averiguaste que es?-

-Eso creo- dijo el –Creo que necesito ayudarte a controlar tus miedos. Sandman es el encargado de llevar todos los buenos sueños a los niños, las pesadillas son ocasionadas por Pitch Black pero no lo entiendo porque hace 6 años lo encerramos, Sandy y yo estamos preocupados de que haya vuelto pero aún no tenemos razones verdaderas para estar seguros de eso así que por ahora nos enfocaremos en ayudarte con tu problema ya que si bien puedes controlar tus emociones despierta pierdes el control al momento de entrar a tus sueños-

Sandman asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué es lo que planean hacer para ayudarme?-

-En realidad es algo muy simple- Dijo Jack

Sandman volvió a asentir

-¿De qué se trata?- Sandy dibujo sobre su cabeza un objeto desconocido para mí, tenía forma circular y en el interior tenía una especie de red y tenía varios objetos colgando.

-Necesitas un atrapasueños- Dijo Jack

-¿Un atrapasueños?, ¿Qué es eso?-

Sandy creo el mismo objeto pero esta vez se materializo de una forma sólida y real, era algo precioso era el mismo objeto que había dibujado solo que esta vez pude distinguir bien los detalles efectivamente era un aro y en su interior tenía una red entretejida, del aro colgaban plumas suaves y doradas de hilos dorados adornados con cuentas aperladas

-Es muy bonito- dije tomando el delicado objeto de las manos de Sandy –nunca había visto algo así-

-Supongo que solo es algo de mi mundo- dijo Jack –Cuélgalo sobre tu cama y ya no tendrás pesadillas, es una especie de protección-

-Gracias Sandy, gracias Jack- dije abrazando a Sandman y luego a Jack, este obsequio me hacía sentir tranquila, al fin podría dormir sin tener que preocuparme de las pesadillas.

Sandy sonrió con su mano dijo adiós, creo una nube dorada y salió por la ventana mientras el sol caía.

Jack y yo caminamos hacia el balcón recargándonos en la barandilla, era un típico atardecer veraniego el viento suave y cálido soplaba mientras el cielo se pintaba de naranja.

-Tienen muy bonitos atardeceres por aquí- dijo Jack, su cabello se movía con la brisa y la luz del atardecer lo hacía ver aún más apuesto

-sí, son realmente bellos- dije mirándolo, estábamos muy juntos y por alguna razón lo empuje suavemente con mi hombro ambos nos reímos, nos callamos y no hacíamos nada más que mirarnos en silencio y acortamos la distancia entre nosotros

"más cerca, más cerca solo un poco más cerca" Rogaba en mi mente para que esto pasara, estábamos en el punto en el que nuestras narices se rozaban y nuestros labios estaban a un par de centímetros; cerré los ojos esperando por el momento cuando de repente una voz detrás mío apareció.

-Emmm, ¿Elsa, que haces?- "te voy a matar Anna", abrí mis ojos sin poder moverme, mire a Anna que estaba parada con los ojos muy abiertos, esto sí que debió de haber visto muy raro "¿Qué le digo, que su hermana quería besar el aire?" reaccione moviéndome bruscamente

\- Solo me estaba estirando- dije mientras estiraba los brazos y fingía un bostezo –Estoy algo cansada- le dije

-okeyyyyy, solo quería decirte que mañana planeare como sentar a los invitados y quería saber si tal vez y por pura casualidad tienes un acompañante- Recordando que tenía a Jack a mi lado, lentamente lo volteé a ver –Tal vez, solo si **alguien** se atreve a invitarme- dije acentuando el ´alguien´.

Anna me miro de manera inquisitiva –Estas actuando muy rara últimamente- ella se fue.

Jack me miro, me sorprendí mucho al ver que su cara estaba roja, ¿Jack Frost avergonzado? –Elsa, yo bueno tu-tú ya sabes, solo si quieres, t-tu- Estaba muy nervioso

-¿Si Jack?- dije esperando a que lo dijera.

-¿tú me enseñarías el pueblo mañana? No lo he visto bien en toda esta semana que llevo aquí-

-oh- dije decepcionada –Claro- Tal vez el no sentía lo mismo que yo por él.

-Nos vemos mañana Elsa- Jack salió volando apresurado.

* * *

Aun no es el momento para un beso pero pronto lo será. Winter is coming


	9. Chapter 9

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

* * *

CAPITULO 9: DIA 9 _**Volar**_

Jack POV´s

"¿me enseñarías el pueblo mañana?" Bien hecho Jack Frost, había echado a perder mi oportunidad, primero casi nos besamos y después de que su hermana arruinara el momento Elsa prácticamente te pide que la invites a una cita y ¿Qué hace el magnífico Frost? ¡Se congela!, pero aún hay esperanza, hoy Elsa y yo pasaremos juntos todo el día tengo oportunidad de pedírselo de nuevo y esta vez no fallare.

Me mire en el espejo, técnicamente lo de hoy es una cita, tal vez debería de hacer un cambio… "¿Cómo hace esto Elsa? Mmmmm" tome mi cayado y lo gire alrededor de mi –Espero que funcione-

–Perfecto- lo único que había cambiado era mi suéter habitual, este fue remplazado por una camiseta blanca y en sima de esta una chaqueta del color de mi suéter.

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y llame a la puerta de Elsa, esta abrió rápidamente, llevaba un vestido con mangas largas de un ligero tono celeste, un corsé color rosa pastel y su falda en tono verde, era tan hermosa.

-Buenos días Frosty- dijo riendo y avanzando

-Te dije que no me dijeras así-

-¿Te molesta?-

-Si-

-Muy bien Frosty, andando tenemos mucho que ver-

Me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro hasta la puerta principal, me soltó cuando llegamos con los guardias, caminamos por el largo puente de piedra que iba desde el castillo hasta el pueblo, fuimos al basar y al muelle que vi cuando llegue aquí, caminamos por la orilla de la playa, me llevo a través de las casas del pueblo y para este punto ella me tomaba de la mano sin importarle que la vieran como una loca, llegamos a una linda plaza adornada con columnas de piedra y enredaderas con flores, la gente bailaba animadamente al ritmo de la música **(/para esta parte se recomienda escuchar Kingdom Dance de la película Enredados/)** la gente al notar que su reina estaba presente se animó aún más, una chica tomo a Elsa y la guio a la pista para que se les uniera a la celebración (Anna había anunciado su compromiso ayer) fue divertido ver a Elsa intentar seguir el ritmo de la música aunque no lo hacía nada mal, muchos hombres pedían bailar con ella pero no me preocupo porque todo el tiempo no dejaba de verme, una vez que acabo la música Elsa volvió hacia mi riendo y continuamos nuestro camino, me llevo a la torre del reloj, eran muchas escaleras por subir pero la vista era impresionante.

Después me mostro la iglesia, era muy antigua y tenía una torre muy especial, nuevamente subimos muchos escalones, yo podía subir fácilmente volando pero me gustaba el sentimiento de caminar junto a ella me hacía sentir humano.

-¡Vaya vista¡- dije

-Y todavía nos faltan dos lugares que visitar que tienen una vista todavía aún más impresionante pero eso será en un par de horas, tiene que ser de noche para poder visitarlos-

Volvimos al castillo y nos sentamos en el lugar donde nos conocimos, hablábamos sin parar olvidando por un minuto lo raro que esto se veía para los demás.

.

.

.

Anna POV´s

-¡déjame ver!- dijo Kristoff

-shhh, nos va oír- dije susurrando, los sirvientes y guardias del palacio no dejaban de decir que la reina se había vuelto loca, todo el mundo contaba como la habían visto hablando, caminando y riendo sola.

-No puedo ver nada- dijo Kristoff otra vez, rodé mis ojos

Había decidido ocultarme y seguir a Elsa, así que Kristoff y yo nos encontrábamos ocultos en un arbusto había empezado a creer que el reino tenía razón mi hermana había enloquecido últimamente ha estado actuando raro y ahora la veo sentada hablándole a la nada.

Elsa POV´s

-Elsa, quería preguntarte algo- dijo Jack

-¿Si?-

-Yo quería preguntarte si tu…- se detuvo

-¡Solo dilo!- grite

-shhhhh- Jack cubrió mi boca con su mano, él estaba viendo hacia un arbusto

-Alguien nos está vigilando- El tomo su cayado poniéndose en posición de ataque

El arbusto comenzó a sacudirse -¡cuidado!-… esa voz, ¡no!

-¡Jack no!- Demasiado tarde él ya había lanzado un rayo hacia el arbusto, asustada corrí hacia allá, esa voz era la de Anna.

Observe esperando lo peor cuando…

-¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!- Dijo Anna sacando una mano del montón de nieve

-Solo es nieve- suspire de alivio, me acerque para ayudar a Anna dándome cuenta de que Kristoff también estaba ahí le ofrecí ayuda pero él dijo que estaba bien que ayudara a Anna.

-¿Qué hacías ahí Anna?- dije mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-¿Cómo que que hacia? Vigilar que no te hayas vuelto loca, todo el reino comenta como su reina le habla a la nada- dijo Anna

Había llegado el momento, ya no quería seguir ocultando a Jack, quería que la gente lo conociera, quería que ellos creyeran.

-Anna, ¿alguna vez has oído de Jack Frost?- volteé a ver a Jack, el me miro con los ojos abiertos y negando con la cabeza y las manos

-¿Jack Frost?, ¿no es un cuento de un espíritu que hace nevar?- dijo ella

-Sí, bueno él no es un cuento, él es real y está justo aquí- Anna me miro asustada

-Elsa creo que deberíamos de llevarte con un doctor-

-¡No puede ser¡- Volteamos a ver a Kristoff quien se había logrado quitar la nieve de encima -¡Jack Frost!

-¿Puedes verme?- pregunte

-¡Pero claro!- dijo el emocionado –Soy Kristoff Bjorgman tu mayor admirador- Dijo el estrechando vívidamente la mano derecha de Jack

-Me hubiera gustado encontrar este lugar hace 10 años- Dijo Jack riendo

-Todos ustedes han perdido la cabeza-

-Anna la única manera de ver a Jack es creyendo, sé que esto suena muy loco pero debes creer… hazlo por mí- dije tomando sus manos entre las mías

-Bueno si ustedes dicen que es real entonces yo lo creo- dijo Anna

-¡Ohh!, ¡Si es verdad!- dijo Anna de repente -¿tú eres Jack Frost?-

-El inigualable- respondió

-pero si eres un niño- dijo Anna poniendo arrugando la cara de manera inconforme -¡Oye!, para tu información morí faltando solo una semana para mi cumpleaños número 20 y he vivido por más de 300 años así que técnicamente soy mucho mayor que todos ustedes juntos- argumento Jack indignado, Anna cruzo los brazos y le enseño la lengua a Jack por un momento pensé que Jack respondería a este gesto pero en vez de eso dirigió su mirada a mí y dijo –ya es tarde-

-Es verdad, ¡Andando!- lo arrastre de la mano hacia las puertas del palacio

-¿A dónde van?-

-Volveremos pronto- dije yo

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

Elsa y yo nos encontrábamos en el faro del puerto, y estaba atardeciendo, pensé que ese sería el punto indicado para pedírselo pero decidí esperar al último lugar al que me llevaría.

Resulto que para llegar al susodicho lugar teníamos que escalar un poco y hasta llegar a una pequeña cascada, definitivamente era el lugar ideal para pedírselo, se podía ver todo el reino desde aquí.

-Elsa, ¿tú vas a ir a la boda de Anna?- pregunte… "estúpido"

-¿A la boda de mi hermana?, no lo sé- dijo riendo –obvio si-

-bueno, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?- Su rostro se ilumino

-Sí, me encantaría-

-Genial-

-¡Genial!-

Elsa POV´s

¡Al fin me lo había pedido!, estoy tan feliz que… no, eso sería muy tonto… pero funciona con Anna –Jack, ¿Puedo decirte algo?-

-Suéltalo-

 **-All my life has been a series of doors in my face** **  
** **And then suddenly I bumped into you-** **  
**

Jack me miro extrañado "supongo que esto no es para él", pensé

-Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo- En realidad no quería irme pero Anna de seguro estaba esperando explicaciones en casa.

-Está bien, ¿Te parece si volvemos volando?- Seria genial hacerlo

-Bueno, pero ¿Cómo hacemos esto?- dije intentando averiguar cómo volveríamos ambos

-Así- Jack rápidamente me cargo al estilo novia y sin previo aviso salió disparado

-¡Jack!- grite asustada mientras el reía divertido –cambie de opinión quiero bajar-

-como usted ordene mi reina- Jack me soltó dejándome caer, grite con todas mis fuerzas y cuando estaba a pocos metros del suelo el me volvió a tomar en sus brazos -¡JACK!- dije golpeándolo

-bien, te suelto- dijo aflojando su agarre en mí, yo me aferre a el fuertemente -¡No me sueltes¡- implore

-Elsa, abre los ojos- con miedo los abrí, la vista era increíble y la luna… la luna era tan grande y tan brillante y parecía alejar la oscuridad y con Jack a mi lado protegiéndome no podía sentirme sola nunca más.

-Es precioso Jack- dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho intentando escuchar sus latidos… no había ninguno.

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

Deje suavemente a Elsa sobre el barandal del balcón… ella se veía triste.

-¿Te gustaría estar vivo?- me dijo de repente, me balance en el barandal sin saber que decir

-No lo sé- ella me sonrió con tristeza

-Gracias Jack-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por un lindo día- Ella se acercó a mí y me di un beso en la mejilla después ella bajo del barandal y me dio las buenas noches antes de cerrar la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No podía creerlo, ella me había besado, sentí una extraña sensación en mi pecho, dolía pero era un dolor bueno, era mi corazón, tal vez no latía pero todavía sentía.

Lo había decidido, tenía que demostrarle mis sentimientos hacia ella pero… ¿cómo?

Volé rápidamente hacia el otro lado del castillo la ventana estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas pero no me importo, golpeé fuertemente la ventana durante 5 minutos hasta que esta se abrió revenando a una Anna en pijama con el cabello todo alborotado y medio dormida

-¿Jack?, es la 1 de la mañana, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo un poco malhumorada

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿En qué?-

-Te lo diré pero debes prometer no decírselo a Elsa-

-Está bien- dijo bostezando

-Estoy enamorado de Elsa- Ella dio un cambio repentino de personalidad

-¿En serio?, ¡Tú también le gustas!- dijo dando un chillido de emoción

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Es obvio- dijo saltando

-Bueno quiero decirle lo que siento pero no sé cómo-

-uy, pues hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer, podrías escribirle una carta o un poema… ¡o cantarle una canción!, Elsa adoraría eso-

-¿Una canción?-

-¿No cantas?-

-No, bueno si pero eso suena bastante cursi-

-Lo es pero siempre funciona-

-No sé qué tiene la gente de este reino que siempre están cantando y bailando-

-Es por la comida- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-Está bien Anna, gracias-

-De nada- Ella se despidió y cerró suavemente la ventana

Me senté cruzando las piernas en el aire –Así que, ¿Una canción?-

* * *

Yo sé que los estoy aburriendo con tanta cursilería pero la oscuridad se acerca, lo prometo.


	10. Chapter 10

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 10: DIA 10 _**Elvis**_

Taller de Santa, Polo Norte…

Jack POV´s

-Norte, quería preguntarte algo-

-Claro- él me dijo mientras comía una galleta

-¿Puedo traer a alguien de Arendelle?- Norte se atraganto un poco con la galleta, tomo un poco de leche y me dijo

-¡Claro que no!, es muy peligroso, ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?-

-Bueno es que…-

 _Flashback_

 _Elsa y yo estábamos hablando, me había pasado toda la noche pensando en una buena canción, primero pensé en escribirle una pero no soy tan buen escritor que digamos así que me decidí por aprender una que ya existía, le pedí a Kristoff su guitarra (¿Qué?, se tocar, después de todo algo tenía que hacer para no aburrirme por 300 años) pero Elsa me dijo que tenía demasiado trabajo y que estaría ocupada por al menos tres días, eso estaba bien ya que me daba tiempo._

 _-Me gustaría conocer algo de tu mundo- Dijo ella suspirando, una idea se me vino a la mente_

 _-¡Vuelvo pronto, tengo algo que hacer!- Salí corriendo de ahí_

 _Fin del flashback_

-No Jack, de ninguna manera- dijo Norte

-Bueno si Elsa no puede venir a nuestro mundo entonces nuestro mundo ira al suyo- dije –Vuelvo pronto-

 **Tres horas después….**

-¡Hey Norte!, ¿me prestas uno de tus juguetes?- Tenia los brazos repletos de cosas, en una mano sostenía una bolsa de papel que contenía comida en la otra llevaba un MP3 y un par de audífonos, y en mis brazos sostenía un ordenador portátil que me había prestado Jamie, arriba de este un par de libros y unas películas en DVD, una caja repleta de fotos y en de mi cuello colgaba una cámara.

Norte me miro de forma extraña -… si, adelante- tome como pude un robot rojo que estaba en un escritorio.

-¿Y la misión cómo va?- dijo Norte un poco molesto

-Ah, problema resuelto- dije

-¿Qué?-

-Si, al parecer Elsa tenía problemas con sus pesadillas así que le pedí a Sandy ayuda y él le dio un atrapasueños y desde entonces ella no ha tenido ninguna pesadilla- dije orgulloso

-Jack, no se cual sea tu misión pero esa no es- dijo el

-¿Qué?, pe-pero entonces ¿Qué es?, no puedo adivinar así como así de todas formas ¿cómo iba a saber que esa no era mi misión?-

-Cuando la encuentres lo sentirás- él puso su dedo índice en mi pecho justo encima de mi corazón –justo aquí- Me fui sin decir nada, estaba frustrado de no comprender nada.

.

.

.

Castillo de Arendelle, Arendelle…

Elsa POV´s

Estaba en el salón principal sentada en trono escuchando las peticiones de los habitantes de Arendelle, mi labor diaria ya casi acababa, estaba con el ultimo, una chica muy bonita de mi edad que pedía trigo en nombre de todos los panaderos del pueblo ya que escaseaba últimamente yo asentí y le dije que me encargaría de hacer un tratado con el reino de Gristerdam (uno de los mayores exportadores de trigo) para solucionar ese problema.

Ya habiendo terminado muy cansada me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiarme para la cena, Anna se había ido a una cita con Kristoff y Jack no aparecía por ningún lado así que al parecer cenaría sola… sentí una mano jalarme a una habitación.

-Jack, ¿Qué haces?- el cerro la puerta de la habitación

-En la mañana me dijiste que te gustaría conocer algo de mi mundo así que traje esto-

Volteé a ver la habitación, había un montón de objetos raros y las paredes estaban repletas de pinturas en miniatura pegadas a un papel extraño.

-¡Que cosa más increíble- dije señalando el papel mágico, Jack rio

-Se llama cinta adhesiva-

-¿Qué es esto?- dije señalando a lo que parecía ser una especie de comida

-Una hamburguesa y esto es una malteada- dijo señalando el recipiente blanco con forma de un vaso grande

-¿Y qué hay de esto?- señale las pinturas en miniatura

-Son fotografías, se toman con esto- señalo un artefacto raro lo apunto hacia mí y una luz apareció repentinamente –una cámara- un objeto plano salió de la cámara, Jack lo sacudió y se acercó a mi mostrándomelo, ¡Era yo! –Esto es una fotografía- me tomo por la cintura y volvió a dirigir la cámara esta vez hacia nosotros, la luz apareció de nuevo y en seguida salió la fotografía -¿Lo ves?, sirve para capturar momentos- en la imagen Jack aparecía sonriendo y yo me veía un poco confundida -¿Es como una pintura?- pregunte

-Si, como una pintura pero instantánea- el me dio la fotografía –Es tuya- La tome con cuidado, la atesorare para siempre -¡Ven!, prueba- dijo señalando la hamburguesa y la malteada, tome ambos con mis manos, le di una gran mordida a la hamburguesa y sentí el sabor en mi boca

-¡Es deliciosa¡- dije mientras probaba la malteada –Mmmmmh, sabe a fresa- todo esto era tan increíble –Tal vez Anna pueda servir de estas en su boda- Jack rio.

-Sería una buena idea- Termine rápido mi hamburguesa, no pude evitarlo estaba deliciosa.

Jack me mostro las fotografías, todas ellas de cosas y personas de su mundo, me mostro algo llamado laptop, dijo que podías ver algo llamado películas y fotografías en él, también que podías acceder a algo llamado internet, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que podía hacer algo tan pequeño.

-¿Tienen música en su mundo?- pregunte

-¡Claro!, de hecho traje un poco de esta- saco un pequeño objeto del tamaño de mi mano –Este es un MP3- en el empezó a sonar una melodía en piano y después una voz de un hombre

 **Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so.**

-¿Quién es?- dije

-Es Elvis Presley, el mejor músico de toda la historia- Jack dijo emocionado –A mí no me gustaba mucho la música hasta que un día lo escuche a él y desde entonces me encanto, él era el Rey-

-¿Él era un rey?- pregunte

-No un rey de verdad, solo se hacía llamar así-

 **Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfil.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will.**

-Baila conmigo Elsa- me dijo ofreciendo su mano

Me reí –Está bien, pero no soy muy buena bailando- dije

-Yo tampoco lo soy- dijo el

 **Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
And well never part.**

Bailábamos suavemente a ritmo de la música, Jack tenía razón ese rey sí que era un buen músico.

La música cada vez se hacía más suave y nosotros acortábamos cada vez nuestra distancia, hasta tocar nuestras frentes.

 **Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfil.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will.**

 **Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time.**

"Más cerca, solo un poco más, Anna no está así que nada puede pasar" pensé

 **Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfil.  
For my darlin I love you,  
And I always will.**

La música termino dulcemente, Jack tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y cuando nuestros labios casi se tocan…

 **Well, it's one for the money  
Two for the show  
Three to get ready  
Now go, cat, go  
**

La estrepitosa música sonaba por toda la habitación y Jack no hiso más que abrir los ojos, sonreír como loco y ponerse a bailar al momento de escucharla, golpee mi cara con la palma de mi mano mientras Jack peinaba su cabello hacia atrás

 **But don't you  
Step on my blue suede shoes  
You can do anything  
But stay off of my blue suede shoes**

 **Well, you can knock me down**  
 **Step in my face**  
 **Slander my name**  
 **All over the place**

Me empecé a reír, se veía adorable y sí que le gustaba esa música.

 **Do anything that you want to do  
But uh-uh, honey  
Lay off of my shoes  
Don't you step on my blue suede shoes  
Well, you can do anything  
But stay off of my blue suede shoes  
**

-¡Vamos Elsa!- me tomo de las manos y me empezó a girar por toda la habitación

 **Let's go, cat!  
Ah, walk the dog**

 **You can burn my house**  
 **Steal my car**  
 **Drink my liquor**  
 **From an old fruit jar**

 **Do anything that you want to do**  
 **But uh-uh, honey**  
 **Lay off of my shoes**  
 **And don't you**  
 **Step on my blue suede shoes**  
 **Well, you can do anything**  
 **But stay off of my blue suede shoes**

 **Ah, get**  
 **Yeah**

 **Well, it's one for the money**  
 **Two for the show**  
 **Three to get ready**  
 **Now go, go, go!**

 **But don't you**  
 **Step on my blue suede shoes**  
 **Well, you can do anything**  
 **But stay off of my blue suede shoes…**

"Bueno, será para después" me dije a mi misma.

* * *

Se preguntara, ¿porque Elvis?, bueno pues por alguna razón estaba viendo Lilo y Stitch y se me ocurrió que tal vez a Jack Frost le gustaría.

Pensé que sería interesante que Elsa conociera algunas cosas de nuestro mundo, sobre todo aquellas que son tecnológicas

Canciones usadas: **Love me tender** y **Blue suede shoes** de Elvis Presley


	11. Chapter 11

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 11: DIA 13 _**Canciones y besos**_

Bueno me había pasado los últimos días aprendiendo la canción, finalmente estaba listo, le había dicho a Elsa que quería llevarla a un lugar en la noche y ella me había dicho que si pero solo con la condición de que llevara la cámara, mi plan era llevarla a los jardines del palacio y cuando Anna se enteró de esto, ella y sin decirme mando a pedir que adornaran el jardín con rosas y muchas luces, no podía estar más agradecido con ella ya que el lugar era una mera maravilla.

Y ahí estábamos ella y yo sentados hablando de cómo había estado nuestro día.

-Creo que Anna arreglo el jardín mucho antes de su boda, estas flores no duraran hasta la fecha- dijo ella tomando fotos del jardín

-Anna tiene locas ideas pero la mayoría son buenas- dije, ella me mostro las fotografías

-Esta es realmente buena- dije

-Seria genial trabajar solo tomando fotografías-

-Eso existe, se llama fotógrafo- dije

-¿En serio?, ¿te pagan por tomar fotografías?-

-Si- Ella me miro y me tomo una foto

-Mhhh, saliste bastante apuesto aquí- dijo

-Elsa, quiero mostrarte algo- dije sacando la guitarra de Kristoff que estaba detrás de un arbusto

-¿Jack?-

-Bueno, estos días eh estado pensando en cómo decirte… que yo-yo emm bue-bueno mejor escúchalo…-

 **-You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
It lets me know that it's okay (yeah, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade-  
**

Por un lado sentía miedo de que ella me rechazara pero eso no podía ser verdad, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por ella y que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

 **-You make me smile like the sun,  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile-**

Esta canción sí que expresaba lo que sentía por ella y esto es verdad por esa razón estoy aquí mismo, cantándole.

 **-Even when you're gone**  
 **Somehow you come along**  
 **Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack**  
 **And just like that**  
 **You steal away the rain**  
 **And just like that**

 **You make me smile like the sun,**  
 **Fall outta bed**  
 **Sing like a bird,**  
 **Dizzy in my head**  
 **Spin like a record,**  
 **Crazy on a Sunday night**  
 **You make me dance like a fool,**  
 **Forget how to breathe**  
 **Shine like gold,**  
 **Buzz like a bee**  
 **Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
 **Oh, you make me smile**

 **Don't know how I lived without you**  
 **'Cause every time that I get around you**  
 **I see the best of me inside your eyes**  
 **You make me smile-**

Me puse de pie tratando de tomar más confianza

 **-You make me dance like a fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

 **You make me smile like the sun,  
Fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night**

 **You make me dance like a fool,**  
 **Forget how to breathe**  
 **Shine like gold,**  
 **Buzz like a bee**  
 **Just the thought of you can drive me wild**  
 **Oh, you make me smile-**

Ella también se levantó lentamente y se me acercando a mi cada vez más

 **-Oh, you make me smile**  
 **Oh, you make me**  
 **Oh, you make me smile**  
 **Oh, you make me smile-**

"Bésala" pensé pero antes de que pudiera actuar ella ya se me había adelantado, fue un pequeño beso pero parecía como si fuera eterno

-Jack, yo…-

-shhhh- deje la guitarra aun lado y la volví a besar esta vez el beso fue más vivido y largo.

.

.

.

Elsa y yo nos encontrábamos acostados en el césped, ella descansaba sobre mi pecho y yo la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Así que, ¿la luna es en realidad un hombre en la luna?- dijo ella

-emm, algo así, él es el Hombre de la Luna, el creador de todos los espíritus-

-¿En serio?, bueno pues en ese caso… gracias señor Hombre de la Luna, por haber traer a Jack a mí lado- ella se dirigía a la luna.

Ese dolor en el pecho de nuevo…

-Elsa...- Ella no respondió, se había quedado dormida.

Dormir… no era una mala idea, cerré mis ojos y quede dormido profundamente.

Estaba empezando a creer que todos mis sueños serian igual de buenos de ahora en adelante

* * *

Siento que este capítulo quedo muy pobre pero soy muy mala para describir situaciones románticas pero en fin, así quedo.

Música: **Smile** cover de **alpenglwist**

watch?v=EIhOfFFuFfc


	12. Chapter 12

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 12: DIA 14 **_Novios y h_** _ **ermanas**_

Elsa POV´s

-Jack, despierta, nos quedamos dormidos- le dije a Jack que dormía plácidamente

-mmmmh, solo un rato más- dijo el con los ojos todavía cerrados apretándome más a su cuerpo

-Tengo trabajo que hacer Jack, soy la reina- El abrió los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que tantas veces he soñado, me soltó y me puse de pie

-Nos vemos después- El seguía acostado en el césped y había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando ya me había dado media vuelta para irme él dijo –Elsa, después de lo de anoche, ¿Qué somos?-

-No lo sé- dije encogiéndome con vergüenza

-… ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- Me acerque y me incline a darle un ligero beso en los labios y después corrí, él se sentó confundido

-¡Sería un honor!- dije gritando una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

El día estuvo muy ocupado primero tuve de escuchar las peticiones de la gente del pueblo, después de eso recibí a embajadores que venían a hablar sobre la idea de una nueva alianza con Arendelle y por ultimo tuve que ayudar a Anna a ver los detalles de los vestidos de las damas de compañia, Kristoff por su lado había arrastrado a Jack para que le ayudara a buscar un traje que no le hiciera lucir ridículo.

Sostuve el vestido color purpura en mis manos, era lindo –Me gusta este- le dije a Anna

-A mí también pero no combina con el tono de mi vestido y el tuyo-

-Es verdad, tal vez….-

-¿Y cómo te fue anoche?- Anna pregunto repentinamente

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije riendo

-¡Me refiero a tu cita con Jack, por supuesto!, ¿Son novios?, ¿Besa bien?- ella pregunto acostándose en la cama sobre su estómago y apoyando sus manos en su barbilla con curiosidad

La mire riendo -… si, somos novios- Anna chillo de felicidad y se puso a saltar sobre la cama –¡Elsa!, eso es increíble, ¿Cómo besa?-

-¡Eso no se pregunta Anna!- dije golpeándola con una almohada

-¿Entonces no me dirás?- dijo ella

-No… ¡Besa increíble!- dije abrazando la almohada y tumbándome en la cama- Ella volvió a chillar yo también lo hice, ambas terminamos tumbadas riendo como dos adolescentes.

-tock tock- dijo alguien apoyado en el marco de la puerta que estaba abierta

-Jack-

-Kristoff- dijimos Anna y yo al mismo tiempo, ella salto de la cama y corrió a Kristoff abrazándolo -¿Cómo les fue?- dijo ella

-Bien, al menos no me veo gordo- dijo Kristoff

-Excelente, recuerden que la boda es el 14 de octubre así que solo quedan 58 días, lo bueno es que casi terminamos de planear todo, inclusive tendremos tiempo de sobra-… 58 días, para Anna se veía como una fecha lejana pero para mí no, hay tantas cosas que no hemos hecho juntas, ni siquiera hemos visitado la tumba de nuestros padres juntas y Jack, ahora con Jack en mi vida tendría mucho menos tiempo para hacer esas cosas, había empezado a nevar en la habitación sin que me diera cuenta

-¡Elsa!- Jack me sacudió ligeramente -¿Estas bien?- dijo

-Si- la nieve se detuvo –Vamos Anna, hay que cabalgar un rato- tome a mi hermana de la muñeca sacándola de la habitación

-Pero Kristoff y yo…-

-Tú y Kristoff tendrán mucho tiempo después- dije cortante

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- Anna estaba enojada –¿No puedo salir con mi prometido?- Kristoff y Jack asomaron la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para ver qué pasaba

-Esto no pinta nada bien- dijo Kristoff

-concuerdo contigo amigo- dijo Jack

-No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que últimamente todo tu mundo gira alrededor de Kristoff y tu boda- eso se escuchó mal

-Oh, ¿así como el tuyo gira alrededor de Jack?- Anna se cruzó de brazos –¿Sabes cuantas veces te fui a buscar para hacer algo juntas y tu estabas ocupada con Jack? Y ahora vienes repentinamente a decirme que hagamos algo juntas cuando ya te había dicho que haría algo con Kristoff-

-¡Oye!, tú y Kristoff han estado juntos por un año y se casaran, yo solo conozco a Jack desde hace dos semanas- Anna parecía indignada

-¡Esa es otra cosa!, t-tú me habías dicho que no podía enamorarme de Hans porque lo había conocido por apenas un día y tú y Jack se enamoran en prácticamente una semana-

-¡Es muy diferente!, en primer lugar tú te enamoraste en un día yo al menos tome más de una semana para conocer a Jack, y en segundo lugar ¡tú te querías casar con un extraño!- grite

-Alto, ¿querías casarte con un hombre al que apenas conociste?- dijo Jack

-Ha, yo dije lo mismo- dijo Kristoff

-¡Silencio!- Anna y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo

-¡Pensé que era amor!-

-¡Pero no lo fue!, casi nos mata y el casi se apodera del reino- dije

-¡Nada de eso hubiera pasado si no hubieras huido y me hubieras golpeado con tus poderes!- inhale con sorpresa

-¡No podía controlarlos!-

-hiciste un castillo con ellos, a mí me pareció que podías controlarlos bien-

-Tenía miedo-

-Me ignoraste, toda una vida-

-Tuve que hacerlo-

-No, no tenías que hacerlo- dijo ella

-¡Suficiente!- Jack golpeo el piso con su cayado enviando una ola de viento helado por toda la sala –ustedes son hermanas, ¿Qué les pasa?, no pueden…- Salí huyendo del lugar, era verdad lo que Anna decía, fue mi culpa pude haber hecho algo, lo que sea pero no debí de haberla ignorado así.

.

.

.

Estaba tendida en mi cama escondida bajo las sabanas cuando sentí que alguien entro por la ventana, era Jack, lo sabía.

-Soy una mala hermana- le dije

-No, no lo eres, solo querías protegerla- él se sentó a mi lado.

Salí de mi escondite y me senté -¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo?- le pregunte, el abrió la boca para decir algo

-Bueno, tal vez no hiciste la mejor decisión del mundo…- gemí con dolor cubriendo mi rostro -…pero intentaste arreglar las cosas-

-¡No!, lo único que hice fue salir corriendo cuando todo el mundo supo que tenía poderes- empecé a llorar

-¡Elsa!, mírame…- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –Estuviste sola toda tu vida y tenías miedo, el miedo es poderoso, puede hacerte tomar las decisiones equivocadas pero ahora ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí y nunca te dejare sola… ¿tienes miedo de perder a Anna verdad?- asentí

-tal vez esa sea mi misión- dijo susurrando –vamos- me tomo de la mano y me saco de la cama

-¿A dónde?-

-A arreglar las cosas con tu hermana-

-¡Jack, no!- el me arrastro afuera de la habitación, yo me aferre al marco, el me cargo de la forma que suele hacerlo y empezó a crear hielo en el piso mientras él se deslizaba a la velocidad del viento, no pude hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando llegamos con Anna el me bajo y me puso frente a ella

-Ella cree que la vas a dejar sola cuando te cases- "estúpido Jack" pensé

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Anna se veía menos molesta, al parecer Kristoff había estado hablando con ella –Elsa, aunque me case yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca te dejaría- Ella me tomo de las manos y me miro -¡Lo lamento!- dijo ella

-¡Yo también lo siento!- la abrace, Kristoff y Jack nos veían sonriendo

-mujeres…- dijo Kristoff

-¿Entonces qué dices si vamos a hacer ese paseo a caballo?-

-No, tú tienes tu cita con Kristoff no quiero interferir-

-de ninguna manera, tú y yo iremos a cabalgar-

-No Anna, ve con Kristoff, insisto-

-y yo insisto en que iré contigo- dijo Anna molesta

-¡Ya te dije que no!, no lo permitiré-

Jack y Kristoff suspiraron cansados

-yo tomo a Anna y tú a Elsa- dijo Kristoff, Jack me tomo por los hombros y me saco de la habitación

-¡Gane!- dije triunfante

-¡Esto no ha acabado!… ¡bájame Kristoff!- Anna gritaba furiosa

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

Sostuve el rostro de Elsa mientras nos besábamos profundamente, ella pasaba una mano por mi cabello, besarla se sentía tan bien…

Esta sensación en mí… y no, no me refiero a mi corazón

-¿Jack?- ella me dijo de repente, "menos mal" pensé.

-¿Si?-

-¿te quedaras hasta la boda verdad?- me dijo ella

-Claro, si bien lo recuerdo creo que tengo una cita con la chica más hermosa del reino, escuche que es la reina-

Ella se rio –Gracias Jack-

-¿y quieres seguir en lo que estábamos o prefieres…?-

-Hay que ir a dormir, mañana será un largo día-

 **Guarida de Pitch Black, ubicación desconocida**

General POV´s

-Escucha a tu novia Jack, tiene razón mañana les espera un largo, largo día- Una figura diabólica ya conocida con un par de ojos amarillos y una sonrisa de colmillos vigilaba mediante un espejo a la feliz pareja.

-Mi venganza se aproxima y todo gracias a ti Elsa-

Pitch Black rio como un maniático mientras una bandada de murciélagos grandes de arena empezaron a rodear a la figura.

-¡Vamos mis pequeños, tenemos que visitar a un nuevo amigo!- este saco un colorido globo de nieve mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Quería tocar un poco el tema de Anna y Elsa, quería escribir sobre ellas y sobre las típicas peleas entre hermanas que terminan resolviéndose pero a la vez tome este capítulo para la primera aparición de nuestro querido villano, El Coco. El siguiente capítulo estará dedicado a este villano y a sus planes malévolos que realizara gracias a su nuevo aliado.


	13. Chapter 13

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 13: DIA 15 _**El aumento de la oscuridad**_

POV´s general

Una sombra se deslizaba por el suelo, paredes y ventanas hasta encontrar su destino, la taberna "Patito modosito", la sombra entro por una ventana abierta.

En el interior todo era oscuro y sombrío, el lugar estaba repleto de hombres temibles pero entre estos resaltaba un sujeto y no era precisamente por ser el más musculoso o temible del lugar si no por su figura esbelta y alta, sin músculos además de que visita una capa con capucha roja y debajo de este se podía apreciar su ropa, un traje de nobleza digno de un príncipe.

Este sujeto misterioso se encontraba tomando un tarro de cerveza cuando alguien toco su hombro, era un hombre fornido al que le faltaba varios dientes.

-Hey, niño bonito, así que eres tú a quien buscan por todos los reinos- dijo el hombre, Hans se sorprendió de que lo reconocieran, los demás hombres en la taberna empezaron a ponerse de pie y a rodear a Hans, uno de ellos le mostro a Hans un poster de "se busca" en el que aparecía su rostro y debajo de este una cifra de números con muchos ceros.

-Señores, yo sé que podemos arreglar esto de una buena forma- Hans se puso de pie descubriendo su rostro y levantando las manos un tanto nervioso pero no por mucho tiempo, saco rápido su espada para defenderse, un hombre se le lanzo y Hans lo derribo, otro fue a su ataque, también lo derribo, ahora Hans peleaba con cinco hombres a la vez, no había salida para él, dos meses huyendo de la justicia y ahora todo acabaría ahí.

Uno de los cinco hombres con los que estaba combatiendo cayo con un grito de dolor al piso, estaba muerto, después cayó el otro y luego el resto.

Hans no lograba entender lo que pasaba, se acercó a examinar uno de los cadáveres, un montón de sangre y arena negra emanaban de la herida.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el

-Miedo- respondió una voz

-¿Quién está ahí?- Hans vio una sombra girar por las paredes

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin, no temas, no te hare daño- dijo la voz

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo soy Pitch Black, o como muchos me conocen El Coco- la sombra se materializo tenuemente

-perdona por mi burda forma, es solo que no me encuentro en mis condiciones más optimas, necesite mucho miedo para poder verme así y necesito mucho más miedo para por fin volverme fuerte- dijo Pitch

-¿Y que tengo yo que ver contigo?- dijo Hans envainando su espada

-Veras, anteriormente me alimentaba de los miedos de los niños, pero ellos ya no creen en mi por lo tanto tuve que buscar una fuente nueva, necesito hacerme más fuerte para poder vengarme de alguien-

-Sigues sin explicarme que tengo que ver yo contigo- dijo Hans de manera fría

-¿Se te hace conocido el nombre de Elsa?- Hans miro con profunda sorpresa, después un rostro de odio se dibujó en su rostro.

-Gracias a ella y a su maldita hermana estoy huyendo-

-Bueno, al parecer tus amiguitas han estado muy ocupadas últimamente, la hermana de Elsa se casara en unas semanas y la propia Elsa se ha enamorado- dijo Pitch mirando sus garras

-¿Elsa?, no me hagas reír, esa tiene el corazón más frio que el hielo-

-Precisamente por eso se consiguió un novio con el mismo tipo de corazón, Jack Frost- pronuncio este nombre con un profundo odio

Hans rio -¿Jack Frost?, ¿te refieres al cuento de los montañeses del hombre que lleva el invierno a todas partes?-

-¿No crees en Jack Frost pero en el Coco si?- pregunto Pitch Black -porque solo aquellos que creen en mi pueden verme- El rostro de Hans se tornó rojo –cuando era niño mis hermanos me asustaban haciéndome creer que el Coco me comería - dijo susurrando

-En fin, necesito a alguien de mi lado, alguien que conozca cómo llegar a las hermanas Arendelle y así poder vengarme de Jack Frost, a cambio tú también podrías vengarte de Elsa y la chiquilla de trenzas-

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Hans sonrió malévolamente

-Matar a Elsa- Dijo Pitch Black sonriendo

* * *

Creo que ahora quedo muy claro el porque Kristoff y el niño montañés pudieron ver a Jack, debido a que Arendelle está situado o ambientado en Noruega, Noruega está en el Norte de Europa lugar en el que predominaba antiguamente la mitología nórdica, la leyenda de Jack Frost se origina de esta por lo tanto pensé (o me invente) que los vendedores de hielo de seguro veneraban a este espíritu ya que gracias a él tenían trabajo.

Finalmente tenemos villanos para nuestra historia, lo sé, me tarde mucho pero al fin están aquí.

 _Ah, nótese que la taberna "El patito modosito" es de la película "Enredados", aquí es donde empiezan a aparecer el resto de nuestros presonajes_


	14. Chapter 14

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 14: DIA 27 _**Elsa, te Am-ACHU!**_

Elsa POV´s

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Jack y yo nos volvimos novios, ¿Qué cómo nos ha ido?, ¡De maravilla!, mi vida no podría ser mejor… a pesar del pequeño inconveniente de hace unos días….

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Los resfriados habían invadido el castillo, todo empezó con Anna, quien había olvidado cerrar la ventana en la noche y gracias a esto atrapo un fuerte resfriado, después fue Kristoff quien se enfermó por haber besado a Anna y por ultimo me ataco a mí por tener que cuidarlos a ambos, al final los tres terminamos en cama con Jack cuidándonos, por suerte desde la última vez que me enferme (en el cumpleaños de Anna) había aprendido a controlar mis poderes cuando estaba enferma._

 _-Gracias Jack- quien traía la bandeja con el desayuno que los sirvientes habían dejado en la puerta._

 _-Descuida no es molestia alguna pero si de verdad quieres darme las gracias podrías agradecerme con un beso- dijo acercándose para besarme, lo aparte de inmediato –No Jack, recuerda lo que le paso a Kristoff- dije_

 _-Soy el espíritu del invierno, el frio es parte de mí y en mis 300 años de existencia jamás me he enfermado… además el frio nunca me ha molestado- Jack me beso profundamente._

 _Fin del flashback_

* * *

Ya todos nos habíamos recuperado por completo del resfriado y Jack había estado muy tranquilo hoy, nos encontrábamos leyendo un libro en la biblioteca y a mí se me ocurrió una fantástica idea, forme una bola de nieve a escondidas y se la arroje tan fuerte como pude.

-¡Hey!- dijo riendo, forme otra bola de nieve y se la lance, él se puso de pie y corrió hacia mí, yo grite y salí disparada pero él era más rápido me tomo por la cintura y empezó a hacerme cosquillas

-Basta- dije riendo, él se detuvo y yo me acerque para besarlo

–Elsa, te am…- él se detuvo -¡ACHU!- Jack estornudo hacia el piso y salió disparado hacia el techo dejando el piso congelado

-wow- dije, Jack descongelo el hielo y respiro hondo –Jack, ¿Qué fue eso?-

-No lo sé, tal vez fue el polvo- ese estornudo me preocupo mucho

 **-Jack, I'm thinking you might have a cold** **-** Dije en tono cantarín

-Estoy bien- dijo el

 **Una hora después…**

Jack y yo bajábamos las escaleras para dirigíamos con Anna y Kristoff al comedor, no entendí muy bien lo que paso a continuación, lo primero que paso es que escuche a Jack estornudar y segundos después resbale y caí por los escalones, solo fueron unos cuantos pero Jack actuaba como si hubiera caído del quito piso.

-Estoy bien Jack- me puse de pie y vi como las escaleras se habían congelado.

-Jack creo que deberíamos llevarte arriba-

-Estoy bien- dijo el, su tono de voz había cambiado ligeramente y se veía como le costaba respirar –Solo necesito…¡ACHU!- Jack salió patinando hacia atrás

-Hey, ¿Qué es to…- Jack se estrelló contra Kristoff haciéndolos caer a ambos al piso.

-¿Qué paso?- Anna llego enseguida

-Jack está enfermo- dijo Kristoff poniéndose de pie

-¡No estoy enfermo!- insistió Jack

 **Media hora después…**

Anna, Kristoff y yo habíamos terminado de comer y habíamos decidido ir a hablar con Jack quien había optado por quedarse en la biblioteca, apenas entramos sentimos el frio en nuestra piel.

-¡Jack!- corrí hacia el

-¡Aléjate Elsa!- su voz estaba ronca y estaba tosiendo, Anna y Kristoff también se acercaron

-déjanos ayudarte amigo- dijo Kristoff

Jack estornudo y carámbanos de hielo se formaron en las paredes

-No, quiero lastimarlos- Hubo otro estornudo

-Jack, necesitas ayuda, estas enfermo- Dijo Anna

-Estoy muerto, los muertos no pueden enfermarse- Jack volvió a estornudar nuevamente y nuevamente los carámbanos en las paredes crecieron –Tienen que irse, no quiero lastimarlos- dijo el

-Jack…- Me acerque, el corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y salió volando.

.

.

.

-No está en el pueblo- dijo Kristoff corriendo hacia nosotras

\- Tampoco está en el palacio- dijo Anna

-Y no está aquí- dije, estábamos en las afueras del palacio tratando de encontrar a Jack hacía más de tres horas que había huido, y el sol estaba próximo a caer, él no podía estar allá afuera, no en esas condiciones podría lastimar a alguien o lastimarse a el mismo, "¡Es tan terco!" pensé, en seguida recordé como yo tampoco quería aceptar que estaba enferma el día que Anna cumplió años.

-Chicos- Anna apunto asustada al bosque. Una gran nube con vientos helados y nieve se acercaba rápidamente a Arendelle –Es una tormenta de nieve- dijo Kristoff asustado

-No es una tormenta… es mi novio- dije –Anna, Kristoff encárguense del reino, avisen a los habitantes, que se encierren en sus casas- dije echándome a correr con dirección hacia el establo

-¡Ten cuidado!- dijeron ambos

Tome un caballo tan rápido como pude y salí galopando a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, Jack me necesitaba.

Cuando llegue al bosque, mi caballo se asustó y me tiro, se fue galopando. Eso no importaba, estaba atardeciendo pronto seria de noche, me puse de pie y me adentre en el bosque, conforme más avanzaba la tormenta se volvía más fuerte, no paraba de nevar, al fin llegue al centro de la tormenta, creo que ni en ningunos de los polos hacia tanto frio como ahora en ese lugar, se sentia como si estuvieramos a -100° bajo cero, tenía suerte de ser inmune al frio.

-¡Jack!- Grite con felicidad, apenas podía verlo, estaba a 50 metros de mi pero el viento era muy fuerte no me dejaba avanzar, cree un escudo con mis propios poderes que me permitió avanzar lentamente hacia el

-¡Aléjate de mí Elsa, te hare daño!- Jack se veía y escuchaba terrible, de seguro tenía fiebre, él se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, "Definitivamente tiene fiebre".

Sin importarme nada me acerque a él y tome su mano, la tormenta paro en un instante, Jack cayo de rodillas al piso jadeando, me arrodille también, Jack estaba hecho un desastre, su cabello perfectamente desordenado había perdido su forma, sus mejillas estaban rojas y el patrón de escarcha en su ropa y cayado se había derretido a causa del sudor.

 **-All right, we can't go on like this  
Let's put this storm on hold  
Come on, admit it to yourself- **Abrace a Jack y recosté su cabeza en mi hombro.

 **-Okay...  
I have a cold- "**Al fin", pensé.

.

.

.

Tome el frasco de medicina y la cuchara, vertí un poco del líquido en esta y me acerque a Jack quien estaba tumbado en cama –Esto te hará sentir mejor- le dije acercando la cuchara a su boca

-No quiero, sabe mal- A veces Jack era simplemente un niño pequeño

-Vamos Jack, abre la boca- Finalmente el acepto y se la tomo.

-Muy bien, ahora te dejare descansar- Le di un beso en la frente y me puse de pie para irme, pero él me lo impidió tomando mi mano

-Elsa, te amo- ...otras veces Jack era todo un hombre.

Al ver su rostro no pude resistirme, me acerque y le di un profundo beso, sus labios y mejillas seguían ardiendo por la fiebre –Yo también te amo Jack-

Jack estornudo y un pequeño montón de nieve cayó encima de nosotros.

* * *

No sé qué piensen, pero este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, siempre había querido escribir sobre esto desde que salió Frozen Fever, en esta ocasión me pareció bastante lógico pensar que cuando Jack se enferma sus poderes son mucho más fuertes y como es la primera vez que algo así le pasa entonces él no tiene el control de ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 15: DIA 39 y 40 _**Un nuevo amigo y amargos momentos**_

Jack POV´s

Elsa dijo que quería presentarme a alguien muy especial así que volé hacia el comedor, ahí estaba Elsa, Anna y Kristoff quien había regresado de un viaje a la montaña del norte, al parecer trajo consigo a aquel ser que Elsa insistía en que conociera.

-Jack, quiero presentarte a Olaf- Elsa señalo al muñeco de nieve con nariz de zanahoria.

-Hola, soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos- dijo alegremente el muñeco, me incline a su altura

-Bueno, Olaf, me temo que mis abrazos son fríos así que espero que no te importe-

-Para nada, y dime Elsa ¿Dónde está el tal Jack Frost que ibas a presentarme?-

Me reí –Yo soy Jack Frost-

-¡Es verdad!- dijo el muñeco con sorpresa, "supongo que puede verme porque Elsa le hablo de mi".

-¿Sabes?, tú y Elsa de seguro se llevarían bien… creo que le gustas- esto último me lo dijo susurrando

Todos en la habitación reímos

-Olaf, Jack es mi novio- se inclinó a su altura también

-¡Eso es maravilloso!, así si el corazón de Elsa se congela tendrá a alguien que haga un acto de amor verdadero por ella- Y vaya que Olaf tenía razón...

.

.

.

-Olaf es muy agradable- Elsa y yo caminábamos hacia el pueblo por el puente de piedra

-Sí, es una lástima tener que dejarlo en el castillo de hielo pero si él se queda aquí podría asustar a muchas personas-

-Tal vez el próximo año podría traer a algunos elfos de Norte, estoy seguro que a Olaf le encantarían- Elsa junto sus manos de forma preocupada

-¿Sucede algo, mi Reina?- pregunte

-Yo… J-Jack- escondió su rostro entre sus manos

-Hey, puedes decirme lo que sea- la detuve por los hombros

-T-tu… ¿Tu de verdad nos ves todavía juntos en un año?- me quede sin palabras.

-¿p-por qué no?- Las lágrimas se formaron en el rostro el Elsa

-Yo te amo Jack pero he estado pensando acerca de nosotros… eres inmortal y yo no-

-¿Y qué?-

-Tú serás joven por siempre y en cambio yo envejeceré y moriré, no estoy segura de que si quiero eso- Lo que Elsa había dicho era algo que había estado alejando de mi mente desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ella pero escucharla ahora hablar sobre esto me hizo pensar que no soportaría perderla, mas sin embargo no quería dejarla no ahora que estábamos tan bien.

Frote mis ojos con mi mano, "Eres un idiota Jack Frost, no lo hagas… escucha a la razón" me reprendí a mí mismo –No me interesa, quiero estar contigo sin importar lo que pase- "¿En qué te has metido?"

Ella me miro dudando, al final suspiro y sonrió –Yo también quiero eso-

-Te diré que, sigamos y veamos qué pasa, tal vez y encontramos una manera- La abrace sin querer dejarla ir.

.

.

.

-Despierta dormilón- Abrí los ojos y vi a Elsa frente a mí sonriendo

-vamos, arriba hoy iremos a la playa- Tome las sabanas y me cubrí

-Hace calor afuera- le dije suspirando de manera frustrada

-Oh vamos será divertido, además un poco de sol no te haría daño- sentí como empezó a picar mi estómago haciéndome cosquillas

-Okey, okey, ya voy- dije riendo

.

.

.

-Qué horror- dije viendo la arena y las olas golpeando la orilla

-No seas aguafiestas Frost- dijo Anna saltando, ella llevaba un traje de baño tipo vestido que llegaba hasta sus muslos era rojo con rayas amarillas.

-Te comprendo, a mí tampoco me gusta el calor- dijo Kristoff quien llevaba uno de esos típicos trajes de baño antiguos blancos con rallas rojas. El y Sven caminaron por la orilla de la playa buscando caracolas.

-Es un día precioso. Jack esa no es ropa adecuada para la playa- Elsa llevaba un traje de baño en vestido strapless con el mismo diseño de la parte de arriba de su vestido azul habitual.

Suspire, convertí mi suéter en una playera simple blanca, con un short azul marino, me tumbe sobre la arena resignándome.

-¡Vamos a nadar!- dijo Olaf

-No, no, no, no, no- todos gritamos preocupados.

-Lo siento Olaf, pero creo que es mejor que juegues en la orilla- dijo Anna, el acepto con tristeza, se sentó a mi lado.

Anna, Elsa y Sven corrieron al agua de inmediato

-¿Sabes?, no lo entiendo, puedes disfrutar del sol y el calor sin derretirte y prefieres no hacerlo, ¿Por qué?- Él tenía razón, a pesar de que odiaba el calor era afortunado de poder disfrutarlo, en cambio Olaf no tenía esa suerte.

-Hey, Olaf, tengo una idea…-

Empuje a Olaf través del hielo mientras el con su mano de rama tocaba el agua –Esto es muy divertido- dijo

Después de un rato deje a Olaf en el hielo para que siguiera disfrutando del agua sin que esta entrara en contacto con su cuerpo, al menos no con la parte que podría derretirse.

Sentí un par de brazos fuertes que me tomaban por debajo de mis brazos -¡Hey, espera, no Kristoff!- grite

-Vamos huesitos, es solo un chapuzón- el me arrastro hasta el agua finalmente me lanzo.

Elsa POV´s

Me reí, al fin Jack había entrado al agua, tal vez empiece a divertirse, el salió corriendo, estaba jadeando asustado.

-oh vamos Frost, ¿le tienes miedo al agua?- dijo Anna riendo

Jack se veía todavía más asustado, se puso de pie y se fue caminando, entonces lo recordé…

-Aun lado- aparte a Anna y a Kristoff de mi camino

-¿Elsa, que sucede?-

-…Jack murió ahogado- Salí corriendo a buscar a Jack

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente lo encontré él estaba sentado a la orilla de la playa, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y brazos, me acerque lentamente y lo abrace por detrás

-Lo lamento tanto Jack-

-Está bien, fue solo un chapuzón- dijo el serio

-Morir así debió de haber sido doloroso, no es de extrañar que no te guste el agua-

-… no sabía nadar- dijo el finalmente, lo abrace aún más fuerte -Es injusto, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de luchar lo único que pude hacer fue resignarme mientras sentía como el frio y la falta de oxígeno me mataban… el agua helada dolía pero lo peor fue el sentimiento del aire en mis pulmones se agotandose y la desesperación de no poder respirar- dijo sonriendo

-Jack, está bien a veces es bueno estar triste- Jack me miro con tristeza, lo abrace y sentí sus lágrimas sobre mi cuello y mis lágrimas también se deslizaban por mis mejillas, "mi pobre y dulce Jack" pensé.

.

.

.

Volvimos con los demás a la playa mientras el sol se ocultaba, ese día fue el 11 de Septiembre, el último día de verano en Arendelle, el último atardecer veraniego del año.

Anna y Kristoff nos esperaban -Lo lamento Jack, no sabía lo de tu…- dijo Kristoff muy arrepentido –fue estúpido de mi parte, debí de haberte escuchado cuando dijiste que no-

-Sí, yo lamento haberme burlado, fue muy inmaduro de mi parte, haremos lo que sea para compensarte- dijo Anna

-Sí, lo que sea- dijo Kristoff

-Está bien chicos, no fue nada- Jack los tranquilizo

-¿Nos perdonas?- dijo Anna

-No hay nada que perdonar, no lo sabían, no fue su culpa- Anna y Kristoff abrazaron a Jack –Abrazo de grupo- dijo Olaf sumándose él y Sven al abrazo y finalmente yo también me les uní.

-Después de todo el calor no es tan malo- me dijo Jack.

* * *

Bueno quería escribir sobre esto por una simple razón, quería darles mi punto de vista sobre que piensa Jack sobre su muerte, me imagino que fue algo trágico y la razón por la que él no se pudo salvar pues debió de haber sido que no sabía nadar.

 **¿Qué les parece?, de aquí en adelante todo se pondrán difíciles para estos personajes sobre todo para Jack y Elsa, vendrá un nuevo amor, habrá peleas, cerveza y si ustedes quieren momentos picantes… ejem ya saben a lo que me refiero (sigo dudando respecto a eso ya que originalmente esta historia iba a ser %100 inocente pero siento que podría ser interesante el resultado de escribir sobre eso)**

We go where no one goes... ;D


	16. Chapter 16

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 16: DIA 51 _**El cumpleaños de Kristoff**_

Jack POV´s

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kristoff y habíamos planeado una fiesta sorpresa, yo iba a entretener a Kristoff por un rato mientras Anna y Elsa se encargaban de lospreparativos de la fiesta.

Llegue con Kristoff antes de que pudiera entrar al castillo, le dije que dejara a Sven en el y que viniera conmigo, él estaba un poco dudoso pero cuando le dije que involucraba hielo acepto de inmediato.

Lo primero que hicimos fue tomar su trineo, cree un camino de hielo con curvas y demás mientras él se deslizaba, fue bastante divertido, después de eso nos entretuvimos viendo resbalar a los guardias con hielo que creé y por ultimo esculpimos en hielo.

Después de un largo día nos sentamos al borde de un puente charlando sobre cosas, cosas de hombres ya saben, peleas, escupitajos y deportes…

-No puedo creer que pronto me casare, estoy muy emocionado pero a la vez muy nervioso, no tengo ni la menor idea de que diré en mis votos y no se lo digas a Anna pero odio esas flores-

-No te preocupes amigo, todo saldrá bien… pero si yo tuviera que estar preocupado de algo, me preocuparía de esos horribles manteles- dije seriamente.

-¡Lo sé, son fatales!-

-Tienes suerte, Anna es una chica increíble y hermosa-

-Lo se… pero no te le acerques- me dijo con tono amenazador

-Descuida, yo tengo a mi Reina- dije riendo

-Sí que la amas, ¿verdad?-

-Demasiado- dije

-Yo la quiero como a una hermana y verla feliz a tu lado es bueno-

-yo también soy feliz a su lado pero desearía poder estar realmente a su lado-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Siento que quiero estar con ella por el resto de nuestras vidas-

-¿te refieres a casarte?-

-Sí, quiero casarme con ella, t-tener una familia y todo eso pero…-

-Tú no puedes hacerlo- dijo asintiendo -¿Sabes?, tengo unos amigos que son expertos en el amor, tal vez ellos puedan ayudarte-

-¿Expertos en el amor?-

-Son trolls, tienen magia y tal vez puedan ayudar- dijo Kristoff, mi rostro se ilumino de inmediato

-¿Pues que esperamos?, ¡vamos a verlos!- dije saltando emocionado

-Claro, vayamos, solo tengo que ir por Sven-

Recordé la fiesta sorpresa -¡Es verdad!... no podemos ir- me sentí como un tonto por haber olvidado eso

-¿Por qué no?- dijo el

-Es muy pronto para un viaje, dejémoslo para después- mentí

-Okey- dijo el

-¡Hay que volver al castillo!- dije apurado

.

.

.

Abrí las puertas del castillo de par en par -¡SORPRESA!- Gritamos todos mientras un montón de nieve salía disparada a modo de confeti

-¡Wow, gracias chicos!, pensé que lo habían olvidado-

-¿Olvidar el cumpleaños de mi futuro esposo?, jamás- Anna le dio un suave beso en los labios

-Eres nuestro mejor amigo Kristoff, jamás olvidaríamos algo tan importante- dije

-Esto es tan dulce chicos, creo que voy a llorar- dijo el enjuagándose una lagrima de felicidad

-Adelante, no te juzgaremos- dije

-Kristoff, tienes que partir el pastel- dijo Olaf

Todos se amontonaron para admirar el pastel mientras Elsa y yo nos quedamos

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo ella

-Ustedes también hicieron un gran trabajo con la decoración, es muy colorida- dije admirando el lugar -¿entonces así es una fiesta de cumpleaños?-

-¿Nunca habías estado en una?- dijo Elsa sorprendida

-No, nunca me invitaban a las fiestas de los demás espíritus debido a mi mala reputación y pues celebrar mi propio cumpleaños solo…- dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto -¡Hey, yo quiero una rebanada!- dije acercándome al grupo –Hey, chicos quiero tomar una fotografara (si, eso dijo) de esto, Kristoff tienes que morder el pastel- dijo Olaf tomando la cámara que le había regalado a Elsa.

Justo cuando Kristoff le iba a dar una pequeña mordida hice lo inevitable, estampe su rostro contra el pastel –Lo lamento, tenía que hacerlo- Todos nos echamos a reír, lo mejor era que el momento había quedado capturado en la foto, era la primera fotografía grupal que teníamos en la foto sale el rostro de Olaf tratando de averiguar cómo tomar la foto y en el fondo se puede apreciar a un Sven muy feliz, a Anna y Elsa sorprendidas y a mi empujando a Kristoff contra el pastel.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y este capítulo esconde una sorpresa pero luego se enteraran de eso :D


	17. Chapter 17

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 17: DIA 55 y 56 _**Sin solución**_

Kristoff y yo caminábamos a través del bosque, nos dirigíamos a hablar con los trolls.

Le había ocultado a Elsa esto no quería que ella se sintiera desilusionada si es que los trolls no pueden ayudarnos, ocultarlo no fue difícil ya que no habíamos hablado mucho desde el cumpleaños de Kristoff, ella se encontraba últimamente muy ocupada.

Para mí sería más rápido volar pero Kristoff tiene la misma estatura que Conejo y pesa casi 90 kilos así que tuve que resignarme y subir al trineo que jalaba Sven, después de medio día de camino Sven se cansó así que decidimos tomar un descanso y entonces empezó a llover pero eso no nos preocupó, después de todo somos hombres, hombres muy machos…

-¡Corre!- Grito Kristoff mientras corríamos hacia una cueva

-Mi cabello se arruinara- dije volando

Cuando al fin nos refugiamos los tres de la tormenta tuvimos que esperar un par de horas a que la lluvia parara, entonces nos pusimos en marcha, finalmente al caer la noche llegamos con los trolls.

Kristoff llego y se dedicó a saludar al montón de rocas –Kristoff, no estoy muy seguro de que estas rocas sean precisamente trolls-

Las rocas empezaron a rodar hacia Kristoff mostrando su verdadera forma -¡Kristoff!, has vuelto- todos lo saludaron

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- dijo un troll anciano

-He venido porque necesito un favor para mi amigo, gran Papi este es Jack- Nos presento

-¿Jack Frost?, ¿eres tu verdad?-

-Sí, el mismo-

-Así que dime, ¿Qué favor especial necesita alguien como tú?- dijo el

-Y-yo quería saber si había alguna-alguna manera de volverme mortal-

-¿Por qué quieres volverte mortal?-

-El y Elsa son pareja y Jack quiere estar con Elsa- dijo Kristoff

-Esas son buenas noticias pero lamentablemente yo no puedo hacer nada, no está dentro de mi jurisdicción- dijo el

-Entonces, eso significa ¿Qué no hay solución?-

-Me temo que no, al menos no una que yo pueda aplicar-

.

.

.

Salon real, castillo de Arendelle…

-¡Regresaron!, ¿Cómo les fue?- Anna nos saludó con emoción

-Bien- dijimos Kristoff y yo al mismo tiempo

-¿Dónde está Elsa?- le pregunte a Anna

-oh, ella está en la cocina-

Decidí dirigirme a hablar con ella tenía que contarle la verdad y lo que los trolls me habían dicho, entre a la cocina y me di cuenta de que estaba vacía, solamente había un montón de utensilios de cocina sucios y entonces lo vi, un enorme tazón con una suculenta mezcla para pastel de sabor chocolate, no pude resistirme, tome la cuchara y comí una gran cucharada de la mezcla.

-¡Jack!, ¿Qué haces?- Elsa me había atrapado con las manos en la masa, literalmente, solté la cuchara y me limpie el chocolate de mi boca con la manga de mi suéter –Largo de aquí, tú no puedes estar aquí- me dijo empujándome fuera de la cocina y cerrando la puerta enorme de madera.

-Lo siento, solo quería verte-

-Bueno, aquí estoy- me dijo

-Acabo de regresar del viaje con Kristoff y quería…-

-¿viaje?, ¿con Kristoff?, ¿Cuándo?-

-¿Me fui por dos días y no lo notaste?-

-Lo siento Jack, es que eh estado tan ocupada últimamente- Eso me había molestado un poco -¿y a donde fueron?-

-A las montañas-

-¿A qué?- me quede callado, después de no haber notado que me había ido empecé a dudar sobre contarle acerca de mi viaje y la duda gano.

-Solo fuimos a pasar el rato juntos- mentí sonriendo

-Tú y Kristoff sí que se llevan bien- dijo riendo –Tengo que volver a lo que estaba haciendo- ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a entrar a la cocina.

-…Pero acabo de llegar-


	18. Chapter 18

NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE: ups, me equivoque al subir los capítulos el capítulo 19 es "el plan" y el 18 es "despedida de soltero"

Hehehehehe lo siento mucho T.T

* * *

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 18: DIA 60 _**Despedida de soltero**_

Jack POV´s

Tome mi cayado, un costal y una bolsa de monedas, esto iba a ser divertido…

.

.

.

Esperé silenciosamente en el techo, esperando a que aparecieran, entonces entraron… "hora del show" pensé mientras me preparaba para el atraco.

Salte hacia Kristoff y puse el costal sobre su cabeza -¿Jack?- Anna y Elsa se asustaron –No teman señoritas, no pasa nada- dije arrastrando a Kristoff hacia la puerta –Es parte del plan de la despedida de Kris-

-¿Despedida?- pregunto Anna

-Las despedidas de soltero son algo muy tradicional en mi mundo, cuando estaba vivo iba a muchas de estas-

-¿Qué es una despedida de solero?- Kristoff empezó a luchar cada vez mas

-Los amigos del novio lo llevan a salir, a divertirse y disfrutar su última noche de soltería- dije sonriendo

-Aguarda, ¿Qué clase de diversión?- Elsa se cruzó de brazos

-Nada demasiado escandaloso-

.

.

.

Kristoff y yo nos deslizábamos a toda velocidad por todo el pueblo, la gente aterrorizada se hacía a un lado, las estrellas resplandecían y una larga noche nos esperaba.

-Muy bien Frost, ¿y qué es lo siguiente?- Le mostré la bolsa tintineante llena de monedas.

-Iremos a una taberna-

-¿tu bebes?- Kristoff me miro incrédulo

-No… pero la gente de mi mundo lo hace muy a menudo y eso los pone felices-

Entramos a la taberna, Kristoff nos pidió dos cervezas y nos sentamos en una mesa, esta vez no fue necesario callarnos ya que la gente ahí se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol y no entendían nada de lo que pasaba.

Tome un sorbo de mi tarro de cerveza inmediatamente hice un gesto de disgusto –Esto es asqueroso- Kristoff rio.

-Tal vez no estás listo para esto- dijo apartando el tarro de mi

-No, no, no, solo necesito acostumbrarme- dije tomando el tarro y dando un gran sorbo.

.

.

.

Elsa POV´s

Cuando los chicos se fueron Anna y yo nos habíamos quedado preocupadas así que decidimos seguirlos, los encontramos en una taberna –Esto es increíble, Jack dijo que no era nada malo- dije –hay que entrar por ellos-

-No, espera tengo una idea- dijo Anna deteniéndome.

.

.

.

Entramos en el lugar completamente decididas, íbamos a divertirnos… había sido una mala idea entrar, cuando entramos nos dimos cuenta de que el lugar estaba casi repleto de hombres y las pocas mujeres que había ahí no se veían muy amables, Anna avanzo completamente segura de sí misma mientras yo caminaba con timidez, dando pequeños saludos y juntando mis brazos con mi cuerpo, alguien piso mi capa larga y caí en el piso -¡Lo siento tanto mi lady!- un chico me ayudo a ponerme de pie –en serio lo siento, no me di cuenta de su larga capa- Era un chico bastante guapo era de la altura de Jack, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, era bastante guapo lo único que no encajaba es que le faltaba una pierna, en su lugar tenía una prótesis metálica –¿Qué tal?- dije un poco embobada, el rio –Soy Hipo- dijo extendiendo su mano, la tome y entonces me di cuenta de que él no era de por aquí, vestía armadura y su cabello era despeinado e inclusive estaba trenzado –Soy Elsa, tú no eres de por aquí verdad-

-No, soy de un pequeño pueblo vikingo-

-¿Tú no eres el jefe de Berk?-

-Sí, soy yo-

-Estas aquí por una boda, ¿verdad?- Recordé que Arendelle tenía tratado con varias islas vikingas, entre estas estaba Berk que suministraba a Arendelle con pescado, y habíamos decidido invitar al jefe de esa esta isla a la boda de Anna

-Sí, sé que es en dos semanas pero… espera, ¿tú eres la reina Elsa?-

-Sí y esa chica que ves por allá hablando con ese grupo de hombres musculosos es mi hermana… la novia- "¿Qué diablos está haciendo Anna?"

-¿viviendo la vida loca?- dijo riendo

-Sí, algo así, es una pequeña venganza-

-¿Anna?- Kristoff se quedó petrificado -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Es mi despedida de soltera- cruzando sus brazos de manera triunfante

-pero, pero, pero-

-¿Dónde está Jack?- le susurre a Kristoff

-El-el, bueno pues…- Jack se apareció tambaleándose

-¡Elsa!-

-ay no- Jack estaba ebrio -¿Qué le paso?-

-No lo sé, solo tomo medio tarro- me di una palmada en el rostro

-¿Quién es el?- Hipo señalo a Kristoff

-Hipo, él es Kristoff el prometido de mi hermana- Se saludaron con un apretón de manos

-¿y quién es el?- señalo a Jack, "¿puede ver a Jack?"

-Él es Jack- dije nerviosa, Hipo se me acerco y me dijo susurrando -¿Quién se embriaga con medio tarro de cerveza?- sonreí nerviosamente

-¡Oye tú, aléjate de mi novia!- Jack se aventó contra Hipo, pero Kistoff lo detuvo por la cintura –ven Jack, vamos por un vaso de leche tibia- dijo el arrastrándolo

-¿Así que él es tu novio?-

-Si-

-¿quieres sentarte y tomar una cerveza?- me pregunto

-claro- sonreí.

Ambos nos sentamos a conversar mientras Anna hacia nuevas y rudas amigas y Kristoff se encargaba de Jack, ya saben un hombre nunca abandona a su amigo en una buena juerga de bebidas. Descubrí que Hipo era un chico bastante gracioso al igual que los movimientos raros que hacía con sus hombros y manos al hablar, me conto sobre su pueblo y sobre los dragones que habitaban ahí, de cómo perdió su pierna, también me hablo sobre su novia Astrid y sus amigos jinetes de dragones.

Sentí como Jack nos observaba desde su mesa, pude ver que estaba celoso, "Eso le enseñara a no mentirme" pensé.

-Tienes una mancha aquí- dijo señalando mi mejilla, trate de limpiarla pero no sabía dónde estaba la mancha, el alargo su mano y con su pulgar removió la mancha -¡te dije que te alejaras de ella!- Jack se abalanzo nuevamente sobre Hipo, ambos se encontraban luchando en el suelo, estaban parejos en fuerza

-¡Hey, suelta a mi novio!, una chica rubia con armadura, con un gorro afelpado, falda y enormes botas apareció tomando a Jack de su capucha, separándolo de Hipo, ella le dio un tremendo golpe a Jack, corrí a ayudarlo -¿Estas bien?- él siendo un espíritu no podía sangrar pero si se veía aturdido por el golpe.

-¿Es tu amigo?- pregunto la chica

-Es mi novio, lo lamento tanto es que está un poco ebrio y cuando me vio hablando con Hipo creo se puso celoso, lo siento tanto Hipo- me disculpe con ellos

-¿Qué paso?- Anna y Kristoff aparecieron -¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto Anna

-Hermana el es Hipo, ellos vinieron a su boda desde la isla de Berk- dije presentándolos – y ella debe de ser Astrid, ¿tú eres la novia de Hipo no es así?- ella asintió -El me hablo mucho de ti, ella es mi hermana Anna y su prometido Kristoff y él es mi novio Jack Frost- "Ups", accidentalmente revele quien era Jack

-¿Jack Frost?, ¿el mismo dios del invierno Jack Frost?- Hipo y Astrid nos miraron asombrados

-Si- dijo Jack poniéndose de pie, la gente a nuestro alrededor se quedó viéndonos confundidos -¿Por qué no vamos afuera?- dijo Anna

.

.

-Me alegro de que todo se resolvió- dije después de haber dado una larga explicación.

-Sin resentimientos- dijo Hipo

-Lamento haber golpeado a tu novio- dijo Astrid –Espero que los dioses no se enojen por eso- Jack se había quedado dormido en una banca del palacio.

-Y ya que son nuestros invitados, ¿Por qué no se quedan en el palacio?-ofreció Anna.

-Se los agradecemos, pero ya tenemos donde quedarnos, además los palacios no son lugar para los vikingos- dijo Hipo –pero se los agradecemos mucho-

Todos nos despedimos de la pareja que prometió estar puntual el día de la boda, Kristoff tomo a Jack y lo llevo hasta su habitación después él y Anna bajaron a charlar un rato.

Me senté al borde de la cama de Jack, sí que me había molestado con el hoy, pero no fue para tanto, después de todo Astrid le dio su merecido al final, él ya había sufrido mucho hoy –Lo siento- dijo medio dormido.

-Está bien, yo también lo siento, no debimos de haberlos seguido-

-Me duele el rosto- ambos nos reímos.

-descansa, mañana te espera un terrible dolor de cabeza- le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, me levante y me dirigía mi habitación a dormir ya que mañana tenía mucho que hacer, últimamente había estado ocupada planeando una fiesta sorpresa para Jack, ya que su cumpleaños será pronto, él nunca había tenido una fiesta sorpresa y quería hacer algo lindo por él ya casi estaba todo listo, solo faltaban unos detalles pero eso los arreglaría mañana.

Me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama, "vaya, que día" pensé antes de cerrar mis ojos para soñar con esos hermosos ojos verdes… me desperté –no- me golpe un poco en la cabeza y volví a cerrar los ojos para nuevamente soñar con esos hermosos ojos pero esta vez eran azules, azules como el hielo.

"si, estos son los indicados" sonreí en mis sueños.

* * *

Y es aquí cuando presentamos a nuestros invitados, próximamente aparecerá el resto del equipo que tendrán que luchar juntos en una pelea EPICA.


	19. Chapter 19

NOTA SUPER IMPORTANTE: ups, me equivoque al subir los capítulos el capítulo 19 es "el plan" y el 18 es "despedida de soltero"

Hehehehehe lo siento mucho T.T

* * *

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 19: DIA 61 _**El plan**_

Ubicación desconocida…

-¿Cuándo vamos a actuar?, hemos estado semanas sin hacer nada- dijo Hans furioso

-Paciencia amigo mío- dijo Pitch quien ahora se veía más visible –Necesito más miedo de mi fuente-

-Ni siquiera me has dicho el plan completo-

-Muy bien, lo que haremos primero será conseguir miedo y después de eso usaremos esto- dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con un líquido dorado -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Hans

-Esto es algo por lo que mataría nuestro querido Jack Frost, el elixir de la mortalidad-

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?, tú me habías dicho que un ser inmortal no podía volverse mortal-

-Y es verdad, no puede volverse mortal, necesita que alguien lo convierta a mortal y solo hay dos seres capaces de lograr eso, El Hombre de la Luna y Rumpelstiltskin-

-¿Rumpestinki?-

-Rumplestiltskin, él es un ser bastante poderoso y su debilidad son los tratos, así que hice un trato con el-

-¿Qué clase de trato?-

-nada importante- dijo Pitch –El punto es que con esto convertiremos atraeremos a Frost a nuestra trampa y cuando él no tenga poderes para defenderse a él o a su novia entonces acabaremos con ellos-

-¿Y tú crees que Frost quiera beberse algo así?-

-Lo hará si hacemos que esto se vea como algo bueno-

-¿Cómo?-

-Se lo entregara en persona nuestro querido Rumple-

-¿En serio?-

-No, obviamente él no sabe cómo luce el, nadie lo hace, así que tú te harás pasar por el-

.

.

.

POV´s general

Castillo de Arendelle…

La sombra siniestra de Pitch Black se deslizo por los pasillos del castillo hasta que encontró la habitación que deseaba, se introdujo por debajo de esta puerta.

-Finalmente puedo verte en persona- Pitch se acercó a la cama de Elsa contemplándola –aww, que bella chica, soñando con su amado… que asco- Pitch tomo el atrapasueños que colgaba sobre la cabecera de la cama –los buenos sueños se han terminado linda- Pitch volteo a ver a la mesita de noche, tomo el marco que sostenía una fotografía, en ella aparecía Elsa y Jack juntos –Frost- Pitch puso una cara de disgusto.

¿Quién creen quien es la fuente de miedo que ha traído a Pitch Black de nuevo?


	20. Chapter 20

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 20: DIA 62 _**La pelea**_

Jack POV´s

-¡Jack!- era la voz de Elsa, me desperté sobresaltado, salte de la cama y corrí hacia la habitación de Elsa, el lugar estaba congelado

-¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien?- la abrace

-Alguien se lo llevo-

-¿Qué?-

-El atrapasueños, alguien entro a mi habitación anoche y se lo llevo- La habitación cada vez se sentía más helada.

-¿No viste quién era?- Elsa negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, no te preocupes, conseguiré otro- la abrace aún más fuerte.

En mi mente se empezaron a formar sospechas de quien había entrado… Pitch, pero eso no era posible él nunca hubiera actuado así, si de verdad quisiera hacer daño hubiera matado a Elsa a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara, a menos de que… no pudiera hacerlo.

Elsa bajo a desayunar mientras yo me quede investigando, pero por más que busque no encontré ni el más mínimo rastro de Pitch, de todas formas tenía que estar atento, mi deber era proteger a Elsa, no solo por ser un guardián si no porque ella era mi mundo.

Volé hasta el otro lado del castillo, al salón de baile, abrí la puerta ahí estaban Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf alrededor de algo -¿Qué hacen?-

-¡Jack, sal de aquí!- Elsa me grito enojada

-Está bien, está bien, no tienes porque enojarte así- dije irritado

-¡Fuera!- Ella me empujo fuera del salón, cerrando la puerta

.

.

.

Volé hacia la cocina en busca de chocolate, tenía que calmarme un poco, trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, así que decidí entrar por la ventana del exterior, también estaba cerrada.

.

.

.

Aterrice frente la puerta de la biblioteca, "si no puedo estar con Elsa, ni comer chocolate entonces tal vez pueda leer algo" me dije a mi mismo, sorpresa, sorpresa, la puerta también estaba cerrada, Elsa y los demás me estaban ocultando algo, volví al salón de baile y toque con fuerza la puerta, tome mi cayado y la golpeé con un rayo, esta se abrió

-¡Jack Frost!, te dije que no entraras- Elsa se enfado

-¡Qué demonios te pasa últimamente!- grite enojado -¿Qué me están ocultando?- Anna y Kristoff me miraron nerviosos

-Estamos haciendo una fi…- Kristoff rápidamente tapo la boca de Olaf

-shhh- le dijo el negando con la cabeza

-Tenemos que hablar- le dije a Elsa, ambos salimos al pasillo

-No entiendo que está pasando, ¿a-acaso ya no me quieres?- dije dolido – ¿hice algo mal?, ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?, ¿Por qué me ocultas cosas?-

-¡claro que no!, nunca podría dejar de quererte, ¿no puedo tener secretos?, ¿no puedo hacer lo que quiera?-

-No…- Elsa me miro enojada -¿no?- pregunto ella

No, es decir si, no-yo no-

-Creo que estoy lo suficiente grande para hacer lo que quiera- se cruzó de brazos

-Somos pareja, las parejas no tienen secretos-

-¿Secretos?, ¿Cómo tú me ocultaste tu verdadera intención de la "inocente" despedida de soltero?-

-Oye, tú-tú fuiste quien se puso a coquetear con el vikingo pata de metal-

-El vikingo se llama Hipo, tiene novia y no le estaba coqueteando- Ella estaba que echaba humo o más bien hielo y yo también.

-Claro que si-

-¿Entonces además de que no puedo hacer lo que quiera tampoco puedo tener amigos?-

-Puedes tener amigos pero no tan guapos- eso se escuchó mal

-¡Tiene novia!-

-¡Y tu novio!-

-¿y luego?-

-¡que eres mía!- Eso también se escuchó mal.

-Yo no soy de nadie- Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue enojada.

-¿Por qué tantos gritos?- dijo Anna alterada

-Elsa y yo tuvimos una discusión- dije serio -¿Qué es lo que me han estado ocultando?, ¿Por qué Elsa ya no quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo?- Ella me miro nerviosa finalmente suspiro y dijo:

-Ella ha estado planeando una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para ti-

-¿Q-que?, ¿pero cómo supo…y-yo nunca le dije…?-

-Ella se pasó todo un día haciendo cálculos como loca, la hubieras visto, finalmente dio con la fecha que parecía correcta y desde entonces se puso a organizar todo ella sola, no nos había dicho nada hasta ayer-

-Soy un idiota- me golpeé a mí mismo –ella quería hacer algo lindo por mí y yo le grito- me recargo en la pared y me deslizo hasta caer al suelo de madera.

-¿Qué hago?-

-Discúlpate- Anna puso su mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Y si no quiere escucharme?-

-Lo hará, te ama tanto que no puede estar enojada contigo- suspire profundamente.

-Tienes razón, iré a hablar con ella- me puse de pie y me dispuse a ir con ella

-Espera Jack- volteé –Elsa ha estado trabajando muy duro en esta fiesta sorpresa, así que será mejor que no se entere de que sabes sobre esto-

-Está bien-

-y ya que la sorpresa se arruino tendrás que poner cara de sorpresa- Anna me reprimió con el dedo índice –si no, te golpearé-

-Primero veré si puedo arreglar esto- dije sonriendo.

.

.

.

Volé hasta el balcón de Elsa, la ventana estaba abierta así que entre, ella no estaba por ningún lado.

Había tomado algunas flores del jardín y había improvisado un ramo de flores, ya había visto antes a los humanos hacer esto solo esperaba que funcionara, me sentí muy nervioso, no sabía que iba a decir o como iba a reaccionar ella, lo había echado a perder, como siempre.

Entonces me di cuenta de que sin querer había congelado las flores, literalmente eran solo hielo, no es que se vieran mal pero no quería darle algo tan frio a Elsa…

-¿Jack?- Me sobresalte, rápidamente escondí el ramo de flores congeladas detrás de mi espalda

-¡Yo sé que tal vez no quieras hablarme o verme!... pero al menos escúchame un minuto-

-Está bien, tienes un minuto-

-Fui un idiota, lo lamento, yo sé que no soy un buen novio y-y ni siquiera merezco tener a alguien como tú en mi vida. Lo arruine, como siempre y si no quieres perdonarme lo entenderé, pero déjame decirte que tienes razón, tú no eres de nadie, no eres un objeto, eres libre de salir con quien sea y hacer lo que sea es solo que me sentí celoso de Hipo, tú y yo ya casi no nos veíamos y me sentí herido, por eso decidí hacer lo de la despedida de soltero y fue una terrible idea porque me di cuenta de que jamás serviré para tomar alcohol… pero lo que trato de decir es que… te amo, te amo y no podía soportar verte con alguien más, alguien mejor que yo, alguien vivo, tenía miedo de perderte-

Elsa me miro –Eres un idiota Frost… pero también te amo- Ella corrió a abrazarme y yo también la abrace –De verdad lo siento- dije.

-Está bien, no puedo enojarme contigo… ¿qué tienes ahí?- me dijo ella, la mire nervioso –Nada- dije rápidamente.

-Déjame ver, ¿Qué ocultas Frost?- me moví de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que viera lo que ocultaba pero finalmente ella lo descubrió

-¡Son hermosas y perfectas!, ¿Cómo supiste que era alérgica a las flores?- Mire de un lado a otro nervioso.

-Anna me lo dijo- Mentí.

-Es una excelente idea, así no puedo tener alergia- me volvió a abrazar y yo también la abrace sonriendo, nos separamos y ella dejo las flores en su tocador y se me acerco para darme un profundo beso, puse mis manos en su espalda y las deslice hasta su cintura, ella profundizó aún más el beso pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire, con mis manos le empecé a hacer cosquillas, ella se resistió retrocediendo, pero yo no quería dejar de hacerlo, ella tenía la risa más linda del mundo -Para Jack o voy…- ella tropezó y cayó hacia atrás jalándome con ella, terminamos en una posición un poco comprometedora pero nos reíamos.

La bese nuevamente, esta vez el beso era más desesperado, me aparte cuando sentí que estábamos yendo muy lejos pero Elsa me volvió a besar. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi sudadera hasta que llegaron a mi abdomen, bese suavemente su cuello.

-Jack- adoro cuando dice mi nombre, baje mis labios cada vez más y ella deslizaba sus manos cada vez más abajo…

-¿Su alteza?- Nos sobresaltamos cuando escuchamos la voz del sirviente que llamaba detrás de la puerta

-¿Si?- nos pusimos de pie arreglando nuestra ropa y cabello

-Se le solicita su presencia en la sala real para atender las peticiones de sus súbditos-

-Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado, en seguida voy- ella tomo la perilla de la puerta y yo la tome de la mano y le di un gran beso.

-¿Sabes?, tal vez podríamos continuar más tarde- Mi rostro se puso rojo -¿qué le sucede señor Frost?-

Me aclare la garganta un poco -¿no deberías ir a…?-

-adiós- ella salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

-ufff- dije sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo mis manos en mi cintura –vaya chica-

.

.

.

Esa noche me senté en una mesa al lado de la cama de Elsa, vigilando sus sueños sin que ella se diera cuenta, hoy habían pasado un montón de cosas pero todavía recordaba lo que sucedió en la mañana, esta noche cuidara a Elsa a toda costa no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño, no importa si eso implica quedarme todas las noches así.

* * *

¿Qué opinan?, la verdad no me siento segura con las cosas HOT ya que quería que esto fuera %100 inocente pero si les gusta lo dejo y si no les gusta lo quito.


	21. Chapter 21

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 21: DIA 65 _**El cumpleaños de Jack**_

Elsa POV´s

Me desperté y salte emocionada de la cama, hoy era el gran día, era el cumpleaños de Jack, me puse mi vestido nuevo de otoño, era color azul aqua de cuello alto con mangas purpuras y un cinturón del mismo color, recogí mi cabello en una trenza hacia atrás, una vez lista abrí la puerta de mi habitación para salir, pero algo me lo impedía, me asome y me sorprendí al ver a Jack dormido frente a mi puerta, como pude salí por el reducido espacio que había entre mi puerta, me incline y le di un suave beso en la mejilla a Jack, el abrió los ojos -¿Elsa?- se sentó y miro desesperado a su alrededor -¡me quede dormido!- se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano -¿Qué hacías ahí?- le pregunte, el plan era hacerle pensar que no sabía nada de su cumpleaños.

-Yo solo… no importa- me sonrió -Entonces mi Reina, ¿Qué grandes aventuras nos aguardan hoy?-

-bueno pues tenía planeado un lindo día de campo-

-Si es lo que desea hacer mi Reina entonces está bien para mí pero antes dígame a que se debe esta cita-

-Bueno es que yo-yo quería compensarte por no haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo últimamente-

-Ya veo, entonces andando-

.

.

.

Nos sentamos en el césped bajo un enorme árbol que estaba perdiendo sus hojas a causa del otoño, el clima cada vez se tornaba más fresco y Jack estaba feliz por ello, ya estaba cansado del calor abrumador del verano.

-Muero por hacer ya la primera nevada, este año planeo algo muy bueno-

-Bueno señor Frost entonces tendrá que volver a casa pronto, ¿no es así?, me refiero a que tiene que llevar el invierno a todas partes-

Jack se quedó pensativo unos momentos –Tal vez cambie de planes, tal vez el invierno se retrase un poco este año-

-Pero no puedes hacer eso- dije bajando mi taza de té.

-¿Por qué no?- Jack le dio un mordisco a un emparedado.

-Pues el Hombre de la Luna te asigno ese deber, tienes que cumplirlo-

-No te preocupes, estarán bien-

Tome una uva de un racimo y la comí –Vamos, lánzame una- dijo Jack

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues… para atraparla, ¿nunca lo has hecho?- Negué con la cabeza –Bueno pues dale, lánzala- Tome una uva y la lance, esta paso muy arriba de Jack, el rio

-No, no, tienes que lanzármela a mi boca-

Tome otra uva y esta vez lo hice bien, Jack la atrapo con su boca –Bien, ahora con dos- Nuevamente tome un par de uvas y se las lance, el las atrapo perfectamente, aplaudí y él se dejó caer sobre su espalda

-Jack Frost lo logra y la multitud enloquece- empezó a hacer sonidos de gente gritando –Ahora intenta tu Reina- El tomo una uva y me la lanzo, logre atraparla –Eres buena, veamos cómo te va con un reto mayor- El tomo varias uvas y me las lanzo al mismo tiempo

-¡Jack!- dije riendo

-Supongo que no es lo tuyo después de todo-

-¡Ya es tarde!, tenemos que volver al castillo- dije preocupada

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos justo en frente del salón de baile.

-¡Jack!, olvide algo en mi habitación, olvide mi-mi un libro, ¿puedes ir por el por favor?- Asintió y se dirigió a mi habitación.

Entre apresuradamente para encontrarme con el alivio de que todo estaba intacto, suspire feliz.

-Oh, casi lo olvido- me acerque al pastel, le faltaba un pequeño adorno con mis poderes hice un montón de pequeñas esculturas.

-¡Oh!, Jack adorara esto Elsa- Dijo Anna

-Increíble- dijo Kristoff

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

Camine por el pasillo con el libro en mi mano, yo ya sabía la sorpresa que me esperaba en el salón de baile pero debía fingir que no sabía respecto a ello, tome la perilla de la enorme puerta y entre en la habitación.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos.

-¡Wow, no sé qué decir, esto es-esto es increíble chicos, ¿Cómo supieron?- Todos saltaron a abrazarme y Elsa me dio un beso en la mejilla –son geniales- En verdad me sentía sorprendido, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí, toda mi existencia había sido solitaria y tener todo esto ahora me hace sentir muy feliz.

El lugar estaba decorado con hielo por doquier, me acerque al pastel, se veía delicioso, estaba cubierto con betún de vainilla pero lo más importante eran las pequeñas estatuas que lo decoraban.

-¿Esos-esos son…?-

-Sí, somos todos, tu familia- Ahí estaba Conejo, Hada, Sandman, Norte, Phil, Jamie, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Anna, Elsa y Yo.

-Me encanta- la bese –No sé cómo agradecerles todo esto-

-Con que haya sido una sorpresa para ti basta- dijo Anna guiñándome un ojo.

-Ah, tenemos un regalo- dijo Olaf sonriendo, Kristoff acerco una caja envuelta con un lindo moño, desate el moño y abrí la caja; en el interior había un libro, con pastas de cuero grueso, decorado con detalles dorados y en el centro estaba escrito un título.

-Jack Frost- dije

-Sí, pensamos que sería una buena idea para que los demás conozcan sobre ti, para que crean en ti- dijo Anna poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro.

-Ábrelo- Dijo Kristoff emocionado, en la primera página había una frase que decía –Había una vez un espíritu muy solitario llamado Jack Frost- leí en voz alta, debajo de esa línea había un dibujo muy rustico de mi -¿Te gusta?, eres tú, yo lo dibuje- dijo Olaf feliz

-Es un muy buen dibujo Olaf, se parece a mí-

-Sigue- dijo Anna.

En las siguientes páginas estaba escrito desde cómo había muerto salvando a mi hermana hasta como había llegado a Arendelle y en la última hoja había un par de líneas y dibujos que decían:

-Y fue en este lugar donde el solitario espíritu finalmente encontró al amor de su vida- Y aparecía un dibujo igual de rustico que los demás de mí y Elsa –Y también hizo un montón de nuevos amigos y el ya no se volvió a sentir solo- había un dibujo en el que aparecían los guardianes y todos nosotros sonriendo.

No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, era verdad ya no me sentía solo, tenía amigos, una familia y había encontrado el amor, no quería perder eso jamás, entonces sentí miedo, mucho miedo de perder todo lo que amaba, de volver a la soledad.

-¿No te gusto?- dijo Olaf triste

-¡Me encanto!, es solo que… no tengo palabras para describir esto- dije sonriendo.

-Bueno, partamos el pastel- dijo Elsa sonriendo.

La vi a ella y al resto de los chicos y pensé en los guardianes, el miedo me invadió…

.

.

.

Ubicación desconocida…

POV´s general

-Muy bien, ya tienes ese atrapasueños, ¿Qué es lo siguiente?- dijo Hans

-Fácil, solo tenemos que esperar- Pitch estaba casi %100 materializado

-¿Esperar que?-

-A ellos- En el espejo aparecieron los guardianes hablando:

 _-La situación está cada vez peor Norte- dijo Conejo asustado._

 _-Lo sé, necesitamos a Jack, si el no vuelve el mundo como lo conocemos terminara-_

 _-Pero él está en una misión, no podemos interrumpir eso- dijo el Hada de los Dientes mientras Sandy asentía_

 _-Lo sé pero es más importante que Jack vuelva-_

 _-¿Entonces qué hacemos?- dijo Hada_

 _-Tenemos que ir por el…- dijo Conejo_

Pitch sonrió, solo necesito un poco más de miedo, en el espejo se mostró la imagen de nuestros héroes comiendo pastel, el espejo enfoco el rostro de Elsa sonriendo…


	22. Chapter 22

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 22: DIA 66 _**La calma antes de la tormenta**_

Elsa POV´s

Estaba sentada en el césped mientras la cabeza de Jack descansaba sobre la falda de mi vestido de otoño, estire mi mano y acaricié su largo y alborotado cabello, el viento fresco otoñal soplaba y las hojas seguían cayendo, solo se escuchaba el viento y nuestra respiración.

Era un día muy calmado, el más calmado que había visto en mi vida.

-Mis padres solían decir que en días como estos me escondiera-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Jack

-Ellos creían que era la calma previa a la tormenta-

-Eso es imposible, ¿Cómo un día tan bello puede ser un mal presagio?-

Me encogí de hombros –Tengo una idea, hagamos que sea menos calmado, ¿Qué tal si vamos a patinar?- Jack se sentó.

-Suena como una buena idea- Él se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano.

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

-¡Vamos!, ¿es lo más rápido que puedes ir?- dije moviéndome entre los árboles y rocas.

-¡Es fácil decirlo para ti, eres un espíritu y no llevas vestido!- grito Elsa exhausta

Llegamos al lago, me pare sobre el agua congelándola de inmediato, Elsa hizo lo mismo pero con más lentitud –Vamos mi Reina- le ofrecí mi mano, ella la tomo nos empezamos a deslizar por todo el lago, dimos vueltas y vueltas, hasta que terminamos en el centro.

Me acerque y le di un beso profundo, nos separamos y ella me miro felizmente de repente sentí como alguien me jalaba por mi capucha -¿Qué?, ¡suéltenme!- Eran los Yeties de Norte que me arrastraban hacia un portal que estaba en la orilla del lago congelado.

-¡Jack!- volteé a ver a Elsa, un montón de enormes murciélagos de arena negra se acercaban a ella, la estaban rodeando -¡NOOOOOOOO!- Grite mientras los Yetis me arrojaban al portal sin escuchar mis suplicas

.

.

.

Aterrice en el taller de Norte, entre en pánico, Elsa estaba en peligro y tenía que volver -¡Al fin estas de vuelta Jack!- Emuje a Norte y me acerque al Yeti que tenía el globo de nieve, se lo arrebate y abrí el portal.

.

.

.

Nuevamente aparecí en el lago, volé hacia donde estaba Elsa peleando ferozmente con los murciélagos de arena, cuando ellos notaron mi presencia tomaron a Elsa y la arrastraron se la llevaron volando, los proseguí -¡Elsa!-

-¡Jack!- congele a un par de murciélagos pero estos se zafaron del hielo después de unos momentos, tenía que ser más fuerte, los congele e inmediatamente lancé un rayo helado que los destruyo, seguí persiguiéndolos, ellos descendieron y arrastraron a Elsa por el piso, sostenían sus manos así que ella no podía hacer nada y entonces la soltaron, ella cayo por el barranco al vacío, yo volé todavía aún más rápido luchando por alcanzar a Elsa

-¡Jack!- Estaba aterrorizada y yo también lo estaba, "solo un poco más" extendí mi mano hacia la de ella, finalmente la tome.

La puse a salvo en tierra firme, ella me abrazo -¿Estas bien?-

-Si- Un sonido terrorífico invadió el lugar, una nueva horda de bestias nos rodearon, Elsa y yo luchamos contra ellos, eran demasiados pero finalmente ellos por alguna extraña razón se fueron.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dijo Elsa volviéndome a abrazar

-Pitch Black… lo sabía- dije con odio

-Gracias- ella me beso.

Estaba feliz de que ella estuviera bien pero a la vez sabía que no sería así por mucho tiempo, esas cosas volverían.

-Así que esto es lo que estabas haciendo- Nos separamos para ver a Norte detrás de nosotros.

-Y pensar que creímos que de verdad estabas intentando resolver tu misión- Conejo me jalo por detrás

-¡Suéltame!- grite furioso.

-¡Tienes que volver Frost!, tienes trabajo que hacer- dijo Conejo

-¡Jack!- Elsa trato de alcanzarme pero un Yeti la sostuvo, intente mover mi cayado para hacer algo pero Norte me lo arrebato, estaba indefenso.

-¡Elsa!, todo está bien encontrare la manera de volver-

-¡Jack!- dijo tratando de soltarse

-¡Mantente a salvo a ti y a los demás!- Entramos al portal

.

.

.

Conejo me soltó y caí al suelo -¿Así que estabas ocupado con tu misión?, a mí me pareció que estabas ocupado con otra cosa- dijo el

-Jack, te has ido por mucho tiempo y eso no es nada bueno, el mundo está sufriendo, sin invierno en ninguna parte la Tierra está sufriendo, tu tarea es de vital importancia para el mundo Jack y tú la dejaste por un par de ojos bonitos- Me regaño Norte.

-Jack, te comprendo pero Norte tiene razón, es un desastre allá afuera sin ti- me dijo Hada

-¡Tengo que volver, Pitch ha vuelto y va tras Elsa para vengarse de mí!-

Los guardianes se sorprendieron -¿Lo viste?- preguntó Norte

-A él no, pero a sus bestias si-

Ellos se miraron entre si –Está bien, te creemos y nos encargaremos de eso, tú te quedaras aquí y harás tu trabajo-

-¡Quiero ir con ella!, es mi deber protegerla- grite enfadado

-No, tu deber es ser Jack Frost-

-Pues si ser Jack Frost me mantiene alejado de ella entonces… entonces yo-¡Yo no quiero ser Jack Frost!-

-¡No puedes dejar de ser quien eres!- dijo Norte

-¡Debe de haber una forma!- Tome mi cayado y salí volando.

.

.

.

Burgess, Estados Unidos…

Al aterrizar me di cuenta que era verdad lo que los guardianes me dijeron, el suelo de veía muy erosionado y el clima era caliente pero al menos la Luna brillaba tanto como siempre…

Durante los siguientes tres días me dedique a odiarme, odiar ser Jack Frost, solo me senté en la rama de un árbol a no hacer nada mientras seguía pensando en una manera de volver.

.

.

.

Caminaba por el suelo erosionado del bosque cuando un sonido apenas perceptible llego a mis oídos dirigí la mirada hacia el piso, era uno de globos de nieve de Norte, lo tome y lo observe, dude un momento pero tenía que usarlo, tenía que llegar con Elsa.

* * *

Casi terminamos nuestra historia, sigo dudando con el final de la histria pero a ver que resulta.


	23. Chapter 23

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 23: DIA 69 _**Mortalidad**_

Arendelle, ubicación desconocida…

Aterrice en la plaza principal del pueblo estaba oscuro y la torre del reloj marcaba que eran casi las doce de la noche, en mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en sin importar que tantas veces vuelva a Arendelle, los guardianes regresaran por mí.

-Aghhh, ¿Por qué yo?- le dije a la Luna frustrado -¿No pudiste haber escogido a alguien más capacitado, a alguien que-que no esté enamorado?-

-¿Problemas con tus poderes?- escuche a una voz provenir de las penumbras.

-¿Quién está ahí?- apunte mi cayado a la figura extraña que finalmente se dejó ver, la tenue luz del farol de gas me permitió ver que se trataba de un hombre con capa roja y vestimenta elegante, de edad joven, y cabello pelirrojo -¿Quién eres?-

-Soy, la solución a tus problemas-

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis problemas?-

-Sé que quieres convertirte en mortal-

Mis ojos se abrieron, este tipo sabia de mí-

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?, ¿Cómo me conoces?-

-Yo lo sé todo, mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin-

-Imposible, Rumplestiltskin es un mito, nunca nadie lo ha visto-

-Pues aquí estoy y si sabes quién soy entonces sabrás bien que me gustan los tratos y yo tengo un trato para ti-

Dude seriamente de este tipo, ¿era posible que de verdad se tratara del mismo Rumpelstiltskin? -¿Qué clase de trato?-

-Te convertiré en humano con esto- saco un frasco de cristal que contenía un líquido dorado.

-Mientes, ningún inmortal puede convertirse a mortal- volví a apuntar mi cayado.

-No, no puede pero puede ser convertido por el Hombre de la Luna… o por mí- Baje mi cayado, no sabía si confiar en él pero estaba desesperado.

-Si yo-si yo me convierto en humano, ¿Qué pasara con el invierno?-

-El Hombre de la Luna tendrá que buscar a alguien más para el trabajo tarde o temprano-

-¿Cómo sé que esa cosa no es un truco?-

-Tú sabes bien Jack que es fácil detectar la magia blanca de la magia oscura, si esto fuera algo malévolo ya lo habrías notado-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Fácil, tu cayado-

-No lo sé- Nadie había visto a este místico ser, ¿Por qué habría de aparecer ahora? ¿Ante mí? Y solo por un viejo trozo de madera que nadie que no sea yo puede utilizar.

-Es ahora o nunca Jack- El hombre parecía bastante amable y confiable… ¿pero era suficiente para confiar en él?

"Elsa" pensé y con temor tome el frasco, lo destape y de un solo trago lo bebí empecé a sentir frio, demasiado frio justo como cuando morí, sentí como el hielo en mí se derretía y observé como mi cabello se tornó color castaño y lo más importante sentí como mi corazón empezó a latir, sonreí con felicidad, estaba vivo, era un humano nuevamente.

Tome mi cayado y se lo entregue a Rumple, él lo miro y sonrió amablemente -Felicidades, has tomado la decisión correcta, te deseo una larga y feliz vida- el desapareció en las penumbras.

-¡Soy humano!, soy un humano- No podía creerlo, empezaron a dar las campanadas de las 12 –Tengo que ir con Elsa- Me puse de pie y de inmediato sentí la incomodidad de mi ropa mojada –Pero primero tengo que conseguir ropa adecuada-

.

.

.

Elsa POV´s

Me encontraba escuchando las peticiones de los súbditos pero honestamente no prestaba atención a nada de lo que me decían en mi cabeza solo existía una cosa: Jack.

-Su majestad…- un guardia entro y se me acerco –hay un joven que exige una audiencia con usted, dice ser un tal Frost-

Mis ojos se abrieron –Háganlo pasar y retírense todos por favor- ordene.

Todos salieron inmediatamente y entonces sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera, caí al piso de rodillas completamente en shock.

-Mi Reina, ¿se encuentra bien?- Jack se apresuró a mi lado.

-Tu-tu cabello, tus ojos, tu-tu…- sostuve su rostro entre mis manos. El llevaba una camisa un poco rasgada, un chaleco café, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran café otoñal El tomo mi mano y la guio hasta el centro de su pecho pude sentir sus latidos, aquellos latidos que siempre había añorado sentir.

-Te dije que volvería- El me beso profundamente y yo solo pude agradecer a los Dioses por esto.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunte.

-Es una larga historia-

-Jack…-

-No, mi nombre no es ese… mi verdadero nombre es Jackson, Jackson Overland-

-¿Jackson?- dije con una leve sonrisa

-No te burles, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie pero cuando vivía ese era mi nombre- Me reí y lo volví a besar.

-Es lindo… Jacky-

Después de darles la noticia a Anna y a Kristoff, los cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa a comer.

-Wow, nunca había visto a alguien devorar un pavo en tan poco tiempo- Dijo Anna impresionada.

-Lo sé, es asombroso- dije

-Lo siento, es que hacia siglos que no sentía hambre- dijo Jack dando una gran mordida al pedazo de pastel que tenía en frente.

-Jack, Anna y yo queremos hablar contigo después- dijo Kristoff.

-Okey-

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

-Entonces, ¿Para que soy bueno?- Anna y Kristoff habían estado muy misteriosos respecto al asunto.

-Bueno ya que ahora eres… un humano, me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi padrino de bodas- dijo Kristoff poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-¿Y-yo?, pero pensé que Sven…-

-El y Olaf llevaran los anillos, tú eres mi mejor amigo humano, seria genial que aceptaras-

-Sería un honor- dije sonriendo.

-¡Genial!, ahora tenemos que buscarte un traje, ven conmigo- Anna me arrastro por el pasillo.

-¡Gracias Kristoff, no te decepcionare!-

Anna me llevo hasta una parte del castillo muy alejada, una en la que nunca había estado, al contrario del resto del castillo este lugar se veía más descuidado y viejo. Entramos a una habitación con puertas enormes, había polvo por doquier y olía a humedad, en la habitación había una cama grande con dosel, varios muebles y un retrato, eran los padres de Elsa, esta debió de haber sido su habitación.

Anna se acercó a abrir un closet y de este saco una percha que estaba cubierta, con cuidado removió está cubierta y colgó la percha en la puerta del closet -Esto es perfecto para ti, era de mi padre- Era un traje de la realeza, camisa de vestir negra con detalles rojos, medallas colgando y decoraciones doradas de cuello alto y pantalón gris.

-Es increíble Anna pero no sé si deba usarlo, es el traje de un rey y yo no soy...-

-Es verdad, pero tú y Elsa son novios así que prácticamente eres un rey, además si nadie se entera no hará daño-

-Gracias-

-Debe de quedarte un poco largo ya que mi padre era bastante alto pero podemos ajustarlo… lo extraño tanto- dijo Anna

-Lo siento mucho, debió de haber sido duro perder a tus padres-

-Gracias, es solo que a veces… me-me hubiera gustado que mi padre me llevara al altar, no es que Elsa no vaya a ser buen apoyo en ese momento pero me hubiera gustado- dijo suspirando –En fin, vamos que si desapareces por mucho tiempo Elsa se pondrá uyyy-

.

.

.

La noche llego y después de pasar un buen rato con los chicos llego la hora de dormir, mañana sería un día importante ya que sería el último día antes de la boda y teníamos que prepararnos.

Me recosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos deseando que este buen sueño no acabara jamás.

* * *

Jack es humano :D en el próximo capítulo veremos disfrutar a Jack… Jackson disfrutar de su vida como humano.

Por cierto Jack Frost en verdad se llamaba Jackson Overland cuando estaba vivo.


	24. Chapter 24

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

CAPITULO 24: DIA 70 _**finalmente y como nunca**_

Elsa POV´s

Salí de mi habitación con mi vestido de otoño puesto y llame a la puerta de Jack –Jack, hora de levantarse- dije

-Adelante, entra- me dijo desde el interior, al entrar pude obsérvalo sentado en la cama mirando sus pies.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, es solo que odio usar zapatos-

Reí –No tienes que usarlos si no quieres- le dije

-Bueno entonces en marcha mi Reina- el me ofreció su brazo y yo lo tome -¿A dónde iremos?-

-Bueno me ofrecí a ir al pueblo a traer algunas cosas para la boda, tengo una lista- saque el trozo de papel y me aclare la garganta –Merengue para pastel, flores para el ramo de novia, bollos de pan, carne de res y coronas de flores para las damas-

-Se oye como un día ocupado- Asentí

.

.

.

Jack y yo caminamos por el pueblo tomados de la mano mientras él se dedicaba a saludar a cada persona que pasaba a su lado y a conversar con cada vendedor al que visitamos, me sentí feliz de verlo así supongo que después de toda una eternidad sin ser visto era algo normal que reaccionara así.

Después de todo un día de compras nos sentamos a charlar en mi habitación –Soy muy feliz, nunca me había sentido así de feliz- me dijo el mientras acariciaba mi mano.

-Yo también soy muy feliz Jack pero necesito que me lo digas, ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?, ¿Por qué te convertiste en humano?-

-Porque yo-yo, quiero estar contigo-

-¿En serio renunciaste a ser Jack Frost solo por mí?-

Jack se arrodillo –Elsa, yo deje de ser Jack Frost porque quiero una vida contigo, quiero casarme contigo, tener hijos, la pregunta es ¿si tú quieres eso conmigo?-

-¿En serio quieres eso?, ¿quieres que nos casemos?, ¿quieres tener hijos?-

-Si tantos como tú quieras-

Sentí mi corazón latir a mil kilómetros por hora, la respuesta era obvia -¡Sí!, claro que quiero casarme contigo- Lo bese apasionadamente

-Lamento no tener un anillo-

-No me interesa eso, me interesas tú- seguimos besándonos por un buen tiempo.

-Elsa, creo que…- él se apartó.

-¿Qué no te gusta?-

-No, no es eso es todo lo contrario- a pesar de que estaba oscuro la luz de las velas me permitió ver que su rostro estaba completamente rojo –No quiero seguir porque esto puede llevarnos… y-y yo no-no quiero si tu no quieres- Lo bese

-Quiero seguir- dije avergonzada, el me miro sorprendido y me beso, desabroché los botones de su chaleco y de su camisa mientras el desataba el corsé de mi vestido, deslice mis brazos fuera de las mangas purpuras y la parte superior de mi vestido cayo.

Escuche como Jack tragaba nerviosamente, me senté sobre su regazo quedando cara a cara, el me sujeto y me cargo hasta la cama, había perdido mi vestido en el proceso, me puso lentamente sobre la almohada, envié una ráfaga de aire helado para apagar todas las velas de la habitación dejándonos sin más luz que la de la luna que brillaba.

-Finalmente y como nunca- dijo Jack, lo bese y entonces…

* * *

No lo sé, estoy dudando mucho con el final de este capítulo, si no les gusta lo quito pero quería poner esto porque tal vez lo ocupe más adelante pero por favor díganme que opinan.


	25. Chapter 25

El origen de los guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Definitivamente este es el capítulo más largo, que emoción casi llegamos al final de todo me he divertido mucho escribiendo esta historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 25: DIA 71 _**La boda**_

Elsa POV´s

Abrí los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vi fue a Jack que dormía, sentí mi cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, "En realidad paso, no fue un sueño", Jack empezó a despertar –Buenos días mi Reina- dijo suspirando y apretándome aún más a su cuerpo lo que me permitió escuchar sus latidos… aquel sonido que siempre había deseado, era música para mis oídos.

-Buenos días Jack…-

-Jackson-

-Bueno entonces Jackson-

-¿Está preparada su alteza?, hoy tendrá el honor de bailar con un rey. "Rey Jackson Overland, me agrada, espera…" -¡Hoy es la boda!- Lo había olvidado completamente.

Me aparte juguetonamente de él, tome las sabanas y me envolví en ellas, me puse de pie y me acerque al tocador.

-¿En serio lo olvidaste?- Jack se había puesto de pie y se encontraba vistiéndose

-Si es que con todo esto…- Levante mi vestido del suelo y me metí tras el biombo.

-Sí, lo entiendo- salí con mi vestido ya puesto mientras el metía sus brazos en su chaleco.

-¿Me ayudas?- Me di media vuelta apartando mi cabello y Jack empezó a atar mi corsé.

-Lo de anoche… fue increíble- Tome un cepillo y cepille mi cabello, podía ver a Jack sonrojarse por el espejo.

-Lo fue- dije atando mi cabello en una trenza, me di vuelta y le di un suave beso en la mejilla –Te amo… tengo que ir a ducharme y ayudar a Anna y tú tienes que ir a practicar tu discurso y evitar que Kristoff salte por una ventana-

-Como usted ordene mi Reina- Hizo una exagerada reverencia.

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

-Muy bien mi amigo, el gran momento ha llegado, ¿estás listo?- Kristoff y yo nos encontrábamos tras la puerta del pasillo que lleva al altar ambos estábamos vestidos yo con el traje del padre de Anna y Elsa ya ajustado y Kris con su elegante traje blanco de novio.

-Si… noooooo- dijo entrando en pánico –me voy a casar-

-Hey, calma recuerda la razón de porque lo haces… es por Anna- le dije dándole palmadas en el pecho.

-Tienes razón, la amo y voy a hacer esto-

-Muy bien tomemos este paseo- Abrí las enormes puertas de madera y el olor a incienso y flores nos invadió, caminamos hasta el altar y nos quedamos de pie esperando a la novia.

Después de un rato de espera las puerta se abrieron y el coro y la música empezó a sonar, las damas de compañía entraron primero con sus vestidos rosa pálido y sus coronas de flores después de estas aparecieron Olaf y Sven que traían los anillos y por ultimo lo más esperado; la novia y su acompañante aparecieron, Anna se veía preciosa con su vestido de novia color beige esponjado, con sus guantes de seda y su velo.

(Así se supone que es el vestido de novia de Anna: news/once-upon-time-wedding-dress-anna-1090988/)

Pero para mí no había mujer más hermosa que Elsa, llevaba un vestido largo color celeste con top de tirantes con brillos y falda con pliegues, llevaba su cabello recogido y su corona puesta, era magnifica.

(Asi se supone que es el vestido de Elsa: . )

Elsa entrego la mano de Anna a Kristoff y se colocó al lado mío mientras la pareja se situaba frente al obispo.

Le di un ligero saludo a Elsa y ella me lo devolvió –Estas hermosa- dije susurrando

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo- me susurro.

-Queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio entre el joven Kristoff Bjorgman y la princesa Anna de Arendelle, padrinos de anillos, ¿podrían dar un paso adelante…?-

Sven y Olaf se acercaron con los anillos, Kristoff tomo el anillo que portaba Sven y se lo coloco a Anna en su dedo anular derecho –Yo, Kristoff juro ante los dioses amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe-

Anna tomo el anillo que Olaf le ofrecía –Yo, Anna juro ante los dioses amarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe- ella coloco el anillo de la misma manera que Kristoff lo hizo.

-Entonces por el poder que se me ha conferido por la iglesia y sin nadie que se oponga a este matrimonio yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Anna se abalanzó sobre Kristoff y planto un profundo beso mientras todos los presentes aplaudían.

.

.

.

Castillo de Arendelle…

Elsa POV´s

-Presentando a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle y su acompañante Sir Jackson Overland- Jack y yo entramos tomados del brazo y nos colocamos en el centro de la habitación

-Y con ustedes presentando a la pareja Kristoff Bjorgman y a su esposa Anna de Bjorgman- Anna y Kristoff entraron y se colocaron a nuestro lado.

La música sonó y Jack y yo nos apartamos para cederles a los novios la pista para su primer baile como esposos.

Ambos bailaban muy bien al ritmo de la música, al parecer Kristoff sí que había logrado impresionar a Anna.

Después de unos minutos Jack me miro y me ofreció su mano -¿Me permite este baile?- Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista, el coloco su mano izquierda sobre mi cintura mientras yo colocaba la mía sobre su hombro y empezábamos a danzar, el resto de los invitados se sumaron al baile.

Una vez que termino el baile Jack y yo nos dedicamos a charlar con los invitados –Me alegro que hayan podido asistir- dije abrazando con fuerza a la chica con vestido de dama de compañía y cabello castaño cortó.

-Nosotros también estamos felices de estar aquí- dijo ella

-Jack, quiero presentarte a mi prima Rapunzel y a su esposo Flynn, chicos él es Jack- Jack saludo con un apretón de manos a Flynn y se inclinó ante Rapunzel.

-En realidad mi nombre es Jackson pero llámenme como prefieran-

-Qué curioso ambos llevamos nombres diferentes, mi verdadero nombre es Eugene Fitzherbert-

-Por cierto, ¿Ya conocen a Merida?- dijo Rapunzel, revelando a una chica con vestido celeste con detalles dorados y cuello blanco que se encontraba tras de ellos devorando bocadillos.

–Hola, mi nombre, como ya lo dijo Rapunzel, es Merida, primogénita del clan Fergus de las islas de Escocia- Ella se inclinó como si fuera un caballero.

-Es un placer conocerte, he oído mucho de ti y tus padres… ¡Hipo, Astrid!- grite saludando.

-Chicos, es bueno… ¡WOW!, ¿Qué te paso Frost?...- dijo Hipo sorprendido.

-¡Por los Dioses!, Jack…- Astrid se veía igual de sorprendida.

-shhh es una larga historia- Jack les susurro.

Hipo venia vertido de manera más elegante pero todavía de forma vikinga pero Astrid había cambiado un montón, ahora llevaba un vestido color rojo de terciopelo con detalles dorados y mangas largas.

(Algo así es el vestido de Astrid: tienda/images/vestido%20_medieval_vikingo_celta_mujer_ )

-Hipo, Astid ellos son Rapunzel, Eugene y Merida-

-Hola a todos- saludaron ambos.

-¡Rapunzel, Flynn, Hipo, Astrid!- Kristoff y Anna nos saludaron –Perdón pero no nos han presentado- Kistoff le dijo a Merida.

-Mi nombre es Merida, felicidades por su matrimonio- dijo ella

-Les deseamos lo mejor- Dijo Astrid

-Espero que sean muy felices y que la dicha los llene- dijo Rapunzel

-Gracias- dijeron ambos.

-Hey, quiero un baile contigo amor- Eugene tomo la mano de Rapunzel y ambos se dirigieron a la pista.

-Suena como una buena idea, ¿vamos mi Lady?- Hipo le ofreció el brazo a Astrid y ella lo tomo.

-¿Qué dices si nos sacudimos un poco más, esposo mío?- dijo Anna y Kristoff acepto.

-¡Mas aperitivos!- Merida fue tras un sirviente con una bandeja repleta de chocolate.

-Oh, Elsa casi lo olvido, tengo algo para ti, vuelvo en un minuto-

-Está bien, iré a la cocina a supervisar las hamburguesas- Después de mostrarle a Anna y a Kistoff el sabor de las hamburguesas insistieron en servirlas en la boda.

Caminaba hacia la cocina cuando de repente algo me tomo por sorpresa, intente gritar pero cubrieron mi boca impidiéndome gritar –Shhhh, no te asustes no te haremos daño- Mis ojos no podían creer lo que tenía frente a mí, los cuatro guardianes, Sandy, Norte, Tooth y Conejo.

-Nosotros somos…-

-Los guardianes, Jack me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y ya había conocido previamente a Sandman- dije dando un pequeño hola al sonriente hombrecillo.

-¿E-él te hablo de nosotros?- Me dijo Conejo sorprendido

-Sí, él dice que son como su familia- El grupo me miro sorprendido

-No puedo hacer esto Norte- dijo Conejo cubriéndose el rostro con una pata.

-… Tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Norte

-¿Hacer que?- dije confundida

-Elsa… nosotros-nosotros necesitamos que dejes a Jack-

-¿Qué?- Estaba tan sorprendida que podía jurar que mi boca cayo hasta tocar el suelo.

-Sí, sé que la última vez que vinimos por Jack actuamos de manera compulsiva y es por eso que el volvió a escapar, Elsa necesitamos que Jack lleve el invierno en casa si el no hace eso la vida en nuestro mundo puede colapsar- Norte me sacudió suavemente de los hombros.

-De hecho… creo que ustedes no saben lo que paso- dije nerviosa

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunto Tooth.

-Jack… Jack Frost dejo de ser Frost- Sandy dibujo un signo enorme de interrogación.

-Jack se convirtió en humano- dije finalmente

-¿QUE?- El grupo se veía como si estuvieran sufriendo un infarto.

-Jack hizo un trato con un tal Rumpestink, a cambio de su cayado él lo transformaría en humano-

-¡Imposible!, nadie ha visto a Rumplestiltskin jamás- Dijo Conejo alarmado.

-Elsa, escúchame bien NADIE puede remplazar a Jack, debemos encontrar la manera de volverlo inmortal otra vez pero para eso primero necesitamos que el vuelva con nosotros-

-Yo-yo no podría hacerle eso a Jack- me aparte de ellos

-Elsa, si Jack no vuelve a ser inmortal morirá-

-Imposible-

-Él es el único que ha sido revivido por Hombre en la Luna para convertirse en Jack Frost, única y exclusivamente, sin Jack Frost el no…-

-Sin Jack Frost no puede haber un Jackson Overland porque él está muerto- dije

Conejo estallo de risa -¿Jackson?, ¿Ese es su nombre verdadero?-

-Conejo- Tooth lo calmo.

-Tienes que ayudarnos, para que Jack y nuestro mundo se puedan salvar-

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

Camine felizmente con el pequeño objeto en mi mano buscando a Elsa, como no la encontré en la fiesta ni en la cocina se me ocurrió buscarla en su habitación, llame a la puerta.

-Adelante- Era la voz de Elsa

-Hey, ¿conque aquí te escondías?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, están sirviendo el banquete de hamburguesas- me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla y ella se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Jackson…-

-oh, mi nombre real, esto no puede ser bueno- Ella jamás me llamaba por mi nombre real así que algo debía de estar verdaderamente mal –Sea lo que sea tengo algo que puede solucionar todo…- Me puse de rodillas y le mostré el anillo que sostenía en mi mano –Esta es la segunda vez que hago esto pero la última vez no tenía un anillo y quería hacerlo oficial así que… de nuevo, ¿te casarías conmigo?...-

-No- Repentinamente sentí como si mi corazón hubiera colapsado y mi mundo se hubiera derrumbado -¿no?-

-Ya me oíste- su voz era fría y distante, me puse de pie y trate de acercarme.

-¡Aléjate!-

-¿Qué paso?- No entendía nada -¿Dije algo?, ¿hice algo?, ¿Qué paso?-

-¡No te amo!- Mi corazón se rompió nuevamente.

-Mientes-

-Escúchame Jackson, tenías razón, Hipo es mucho mejor hombre que tú, sé que tiene novia pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por el-

-¿Desde cuándo piensas eso?-

-Desde que lo volví a ver y después de que te fuiste empezamos a hablar y ya no tenía duda de mis sentimientos hacia el-

-Esto no puede estar pasando-

-Pues está pasando, ahora si me disculpas…- Ella se dirigió a la puerta y yo la tome del brazo y le robe un beso –¿No sientes nada?- Ella me miro indecisa, tal vez ella se había…

-No- ella se soltó de mi agarre y salió de la habitación.

Corrí a mi habitación me desvestí y me puse mi camisa, chaleco y pantalones y corrí hacia la puerta principal del castillo.

-Jack, ahí estas, es hora del discurso- Kristoff me tomo por los hombros

-Lo siento amigo, lo siento yo-yo no puedo- Sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar pero trataba de contenerme.

-¿Qué te paso?, ¿estás bien?-

-Lo siento yo…- Las lágrimas empezaban a salir pero las aparte rápido –lo siento- Salí corriendo hasta llegar al bosque.

-¡Ayúdame!- le dije a la Luna, la silueta del trineo de Norte apareció en el cielo, efectivamente eran los guardianes, el trineo aterrizo bruscamente en el suelo.

-¿Jack?-

-¡Lo siento, lo arruine como siempre he arruinado todo en mi vida!-

-Está bien amigo…- Norte extendió su mano.

.

.

.

 _Momentos antes…_

Elsa POV´s

Después de llorar y odiarme por lo que había hecho me tranquilice e hice como si nada hubiera pasado y baje a la fiesta, la cena había terminado y era momento del brindis, la fiesta duraría toda la noche así que en mi cabeza planteaba excusas para retirarme temprano.

-¡Chicas!- Kristoff llego corriendo -¡Jack, Jack se ha ido!- grito alarmado, yo estaba segura de que ahora mismo el ya estaría a kilómetros de distancia con los guardianes.

-¿Qué?, ¿A dónde se fue?- Anna se alarmo

-No lo sé, se veía terrible, ¿sabes algo de esto Elsa?- Lo mire sin saber que decir…

Entonces las luces se apagaron y las puertas del salón se abrieron bruscamente, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr cuando un montón de niebla negra invadió la habitación, una sombra caminaba por las paredes y finalmente se materializo.

-Boo- en cuando la sombra pronuncio este sonido los invitados corrieron despavoridos mientras por las ventanas y puertas entraban las mismas criaturas que me habían atacado anteriormente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- grito Anna.

-El Coco- dije.

Un caballo negro entro por la puerta y en él estaba montada una figura ya conocida –Hans- Dijo Kristoff con odio.

La sombra rio y arrojo un objeto a mis pies, era el cayado roto de Jack las criaturas me rodearon y entonces me tomaron…

-¡Elsa!- los de Anna, Kristoff, Astrid, Eugene, Rapunzel, Hipo y Astrid fue lo último que escuche antes de desvanecerme en una profunda pesadilla.

.

.

.

Jack POV´s

Cuando iba a tomar la mano que norte me ofrecía unas voces familiares aparecieron tras de mi -¡Jack!- era Kristoff.

-¡Espera!- grito Anna.

Me di vuelta para encontrarme a ellos dos y a Olaf, Sven, Rapunzel, Eugene, Hipo, Astrid y Merida -¡Se llevaron a Elsa!- Anna grito desesperada.

Yo y los guardianes suspiramos sorprendidos -¿Qué?- dijo Tooth incrédula.

-Un monstro oscuro apareció con un montón de niebla negra y se la llevo- dijo Hipo.

-Ella dijo que era el Coco- Dijo Rapunzel.

-¡Es nuestra culpa!- dijo Conejo.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- dije

-Nosotros le pedimos que te convenciera de que ya no te amaba para que así volvieras- dijo Tooth apenada.

-Fue un error- dijo Norte.

-¿Entonces ella si me ama?-

-Sí, si no fuera cierto eso ella nunca habría accedido a hacer eso, lo hizo para salvarte-

-… ¡Tengo que volver a ser Jack Frost!, tengo que rescatarla- dije desesperado.

-Jack… antes de que se la llevaran el dejo esto…- Astrid desenvolvió de un pedazo de tela mi cayado roto a la mitad.

-Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude- Dijo Conejo.

-¡Yo sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos!- grito Kristoff –Mi familia-

.

.

.

Norte nos llevó a todos en el trineo hasta los trolls, íbamos bastante apretados pero al menos Sven estaba feliz de conocer más renos aunque estos no eran muy felices.

Tan pronto como aterrizamos los torlls nos rodearon con miradas curiosas -Kristoff, Anna ¿no deberían de estar en su boda?-

-Tuvimos una emergencia, Pitch Black secuestro a Elsa- dijo Anna.

-Gran Papi, ¿me recuerda?- dije

-¿Jack Frost?, ¿Qué te paso muchacho?-

-Cometí un error, tengo que volver a ser Jack Frost-

-Acércate, veré que puedo hacer- dijo inseguro, me arrodille y puse mi cayado roto ante él, el paso su mano por mi pecho sobre mi corazón.

-¿magia de Rumplestiltskin?- Asentí.

-Imposible, nadie nunca lo ha visto- dijo –De todas formas si hay algo que hacer, la magia de Rumple es poderosa pero muy fácil de revertir, lo único que tienes que hacer es reparar la fuente de tu poder-

-Mi cayado, tengo que repararlo-

-Tal vez podemos atarlo con una cuerda- sugirió Merida.

-Oh podemos clavarlo- dijo Hipo.

-Si tuviera mi cabello podría ayudar- dijo Rapunzel triste.

-¿Saben que pega bien?, ¡cinta!- dijo Olaf

-¡Bien pensado Olaf!- grite feliz –Gracias por todo- nos despedimos de los trolls –Tenemos que volver al castillo, ahí hay cinta- Todos volvimos a subir al trineo.

Volamos por el cielo nocturno cuando de repente: -¡Miren!- Eugene, quien estaba muy apretado entre Merida y Astrid, señalo hacia el Sur.

-Pesadillas- dijo Conejo sin poder moverse mucho. Las pesadillas se acercaba cada vez más rápido hacia nosotros, Norte le ordeno a los renos que volaran más rápido pero enfrente de nosotros se posicionaron más murciélagos de arena negra. Estábamos rodeados, Merida quien traía su Arco colgando de su espalda lanzo una flecha derribando a uno, Hipo con gran dificultad logro sacar de su bolsillo un artefacto que se convirtió en una espada de fuego en cuando el apretó un botón, con el fuego ahuyento a varias pesadillas, Sandman creo un látigo de arena dorada y elimino a otras y Norte tomo sus espadas y me entrego las riendas.

A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, nos superaban en cantidad -¡Desearía tener mi sartén!- grito Rapunzel, las bestias golpearon nuestro trineo haciendo que los renos perdieran el control cayendo en picada.

Todos gritamos llenos de pánico, mientras yo luchaba por hacer que los renos se clamaran pero lo único que pude hacer fue suavizar el golpe, los renos se soltaron y salieron corriendo y volando despavoridos.

Me arrastre para lograr salir debajo del trineo junto con Merida, Rapunzel ayudaba a Sandy a ponerse de pie mientras que Kristoff y Conejo ayudaban a Hipo con su pierna metálica, Eugene y Sven ayudaban a Anna a soltar su vestido de novia que se había quedado atrapado y Tooth, Astrid y Olaf luchaban por poner de pie a Norte.

Después de reponernos del golpe no tomo ni cinco minutos en que una nueva horda de murciélagos apareciera, Todos nos echamos a correr -¡esperen!- grito Norte mientras buscaba en su trineo -¿Qué haces?- grito Tooth.

\- ¡Voila!- grito Norte feliz.

-¡Es verdad!, el saco de Norte- dijo Conejo

-Navidad llego temprano este año niños- Norte abrió su saco y de el saco mágicamente una sartén y una espada y se la arrojo a Rapunzel y Eugene, después saco una enorme hacha y se la lanzo a Astrid que chillo de alegría, Tomo un pico para hielo, otra espada y flechas para Kristoff, Anna y Merida -¿Qué hay de mí?- grite mientras corríamos desesperados -¡lo siento Jack, no hay regalos para los de la lista negra!- gruñí enojado.

Mediante más corríamos el frio iba aumentando y nieve aparecía cada vez más fuerte, nos detuvimos -¿Una tormenta?, ¿En medio de un bosque?- grito Eugene jadeando.

-¡No es una tormenta, es mi novia!- grite desesperado corriendo hacia donde venía la nieve, tenía que llegar con Elsa -¡Jack!- grito Olaf, un montón de murciélagos los rodearon -¡Esta bien Jack, busca a Elsa!- Grito Norte.

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!- dijo Hipo

-¡Lo repararemos por ti!- Anna agito los trozos de mi cayado.

Corrí adentrándome en el bosque dejando a mis amigos atrás, confiaba en que ellos los vencerían, después de todo se trataba de un reno, un muñeco de nieve, un hombre de las montañas, una loca maniaca, una princesa con una sartén, un ladrón, una arquera, dos vikingos, un conejo de 1.90 maestro de Tai Chi, un ruso con dos espadas, un hada y un hombre de arena.

Llegue a un lago congelado, era el lago a donde Elsa y yo habíamos ido a patinar, hacía mucho frio pero eso dejo de molestarme cuando la vi atada con cadenas y arena negra al lado de un hoyo en el hielo y a su lado estaba Pitch -¡Déjala ir!- mi sangre hervía a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, Elsa me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos negando la cabeza desesperadamente, tratando de decir algo pero estaba amordazada, a Elsa la sujetaba una figura muy familiar… -¿Tu?, Rumpelstiltskin- La figura rio.

Elsa logro zafar su boca de la mordaza -¡No es Rumplestilskin, es Hans!- dijo.

"Como pude ser tan estúpido e ingenuo" me dije a mi mismo -¡Por última vez… déjala ir!-

Hans se encogió de hombros –Como quieras- Hans la arrojo al hoyo que había en el hielo, ambos se rieron mientras yo solo podía pensar una cosa: "sálvala"…

.

.

.

* * *

Chan chan channnn, es un capitulo muy largo pero como les prometí nuestros personajes favoritos reunidos y en una pelea épica, me hubiera gustado incluirlos a todos antes pero me gusto mas esta idea.

Soy terrible para describir la ropa así que puse links para que se den una idea de que ropa llevaban XDDD

Ya casi acabamos D:


	26. Chapter 26

CAPITULO 26: DIA 72 _**Despedida**_

POV´s general

-Anna, Kristoff tienen que arreglar el cayado, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, nos vemos con Jack-

-Vamos Anna, el castillo está cerca- Kristoff monto a Sven y ayudo a Anna a subir –Andando amigo-

El resto de los presentes siguieron combatiendo a los pocos monstros que quedaban.

.

.

.

Anna y Kritoff ya iban de regreso con el resto, Anna tomo con los dientes la punta de la cinta y el cayado -¿Cómo se usa esto?- dijo entre dientes.

-Ni idea pero ya casi llegamos al centro de la tormenta-

.

.

.

-Sálvala-

-¡Jack!- Los chicos gritaron.

Jack no les prestó atención, solo corrió hacia el hoyo y salto… dolía tanto como cuando murió ahogado y el seguía sin saber nadar, lucho moviendo todas sus extremidades hasta que por fin empezó a agarrar el truco, empezó a sumergirse, podía ver a Elsa luchando contra la pesada cadena, el agua estaba helada y sus articulaciones dolían pero no paraba de luchar para alcanzar a Elsa.

.

.

.

-¡No!- Todos gritaban horrorizados cuando Jack salto al agua helada.

-¡Van a morir!- grito Eugene.

-Elsa es inmune al frio- dijo Anna dándole el cayado y la cinta a Tooth

-Sí, pero no es inmune a la falta de oxígeno- dijo Hipo, Tooth se apresuró a pegar el cayado.

.

.

.

"Solo un poco más, pensó Jack", estiro su mano tanto como pudo mientras el sentía como su mente empezaba a desvanecerse mientras que Elsa ya se había quedado inconsciente.

Jack estiro su mano y finalmente pudo tomar la mano de Elsa sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y entonces paso, su cabello empezó a tornarse blanco y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente, ahora eran azules

.

.

.

-¡No!- Tooth grito desesperada, la cinta había logrado unir las partes de madera pero solo por un momento después estas colapsaron de nuevo.

Todos cerraron los ojos derrotados, un resplandor azul empezó a emanar de los trozos de madera -¡Miren!- grito Olaf.

Tooth junto los trozos y estos se fusionaron nuevamente como si nunca hubieran estado separados y finalmente Jack asomo su cabeza fuera del agua, rápidamente coloco a Elsa el hielo y salto fuera del agua, todos se amontonaron a su alrededor…

Anna se inclinó al lado de su hermana – ¡Elsa despierta!- dijo ella

Jack tomo su rosto entre sus manos -¡No!- Las lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos -¡NO!, no me hagas esto, por favor, no-

Una risa malvada apareció –Gane Frost y todo gracias a ti, es verdad que el miedo de tu noviecita me ayudo a volver pero lo que me hiso fuerte todo este tiempo fue tu miedo, tú eras mi fuente, no hay nada más poderoso que el miedo de un guardián cada vez que sentías miedo o inseguridad me hacías mas fuerte…- Jack lo miro con odio y finalmente se puso de pie gritando con rabia liberando una onda de hielo por doquier, este golpeo a pitch en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

-Abajo- grito Merida, todos se lanzaron al piso para evitar el hielo

-Wow, eso fue mucho más fuerte que cuando Elsa congelo mi corazón-

Pitch Black empezó a gritar de dolor -No, ¿Qué está pasando?- el hielo cubría cada vez más su cuerpo.

-Congele tu corazón- dijo Jack.

-¡No!, saldré de esto y me las pagaras-

-Solo un acto de verdadero amor puede descongelar un corazón- dijo Anna con odio.

-Y nadie nunca haría algo así por ti- dijo Norte.

Pitch Black se congelo totalmente con una mueca espantosa de terror en su rostro.

Jack se volvió a inclinar al lado de Elsa

-Por favor…-

Elsa jadeo y empezó a toser expulsando un poco de agua, después empezó a respirar agitadamente.

Todos saltaron de alegría -¡LO SIENTO!- Elsa se abalanzo sobre Jack tumbándolo sobre el hielo, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente mientras el resto les daba espacio.

-¡Otra vez eres Jack Frost!- Elsa lo miro tristemente.

-Sí, es una lástima ya que creo que el cabello castaño me quedaba mejor- dijo alborotando su cabello.

-Blanco, castaño, rubio, negro, qué más da... te verías bien en todo- dijo sonriendo.

La luna todavía se podía apreciar, el frio se había desvanecido y el cielo se preparaba para recibir el amanecer.

Una extraña nube morada surgía y formaba una figura era un hombre de baja estatura, cabello largo y gris, con piel con escamas y vestido con traje.

-Hola a todo el mundo- dijo con una voz escalofriante.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Norte

-Mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin y he venido a cobrar mi deuda- Todos jadearon con sorpresa.

-¿Deuda?- pregunto Jack

-Sí, con Pitch Black, verán hicimos un trato yo le daría el elixir de la mortalidad a cambio de algo-

-¿a cambio de qué?- pregunto Conejo.

-De un delicioso aperitivo, un noble de sangre real y por lo que puedo oler llegue a un delicioso buffet- Abrieron los ojos preocupados –Vaya, vaya tengo 6 opciones para elegir… pero lamentablemente mi trato especificaba a una sola persona- Rumple chasqueo los dedos y Hans apareció en una nube morada –Odio cuando mi comida corre-

Hans miro estupefacto -¿A qué te refieres?- saco su espada –Tu amigo Pitch Black hizo un trato conmigo y tú eres lo que obtengo a cambio de mis servicios-

-No puede ser, ¡ese bast…!-

-Como sea, esto ya se tornó aburrido- Rumple se acercó hasta Hans y ambos desaparecieron en esa nube morada.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

.

.

.

Después de volver al castillo, Norte con la ayuda de todos reparo su trineo y lograron juntar a todos los renos de nuevo.

Estaban listos para volver, todos se encontraban en el muelle despidiéndose, Norte, Sandy, Tooth y Conejo abordaron primero el trineo mientras Jack y Elsa hablaban.

Todo lo que se podía escuchar era el viento fresco, el sonido del mar y a las gaviotas, ambos se miraban con tristeza.

-Supongo que lo nuestro jamás iba a poder ser posible…- dijo Jack

-Sí, sin importar que digamos que los impedimentos de nuestra relación no importan en realidad si importan- dijo Elsa suspirando.

-Entonces, ¿esto es el adiós?- dijo Jack.

Elsa volvió a suspirar y extendió su mano derecha con una sonrisa, Jack la miro pensativo y finalmente la estrecho –Adiós Reina- esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Adiós Frost- dijo con tristeza.

Jack salto al trineo y este despego con la orden de Norte, los guardianes se despidieron y los chicos en el muelle también lo hicieron, Jack se sentó mirando con tristeza el reino de Arendelle que se alejaba cada vez más.


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO 27: DIA 72 Por toda la eternidad**

General POV´s

Norte suspiro y le dio las riendas a Conejo, se sentó al lado de Jack -Tú la amas en verdad, ¿no es así?- dijo apoyando sus manos en sus piernas.

-Si-

-¿Y entonces por qué te has ido?-

-Pues porque lo nuestro nunca funcionaria, ella es humana y yo pues soy un espíritu-

-¿Y eso que importa?-

-Si ella es mortal y yo no eso significa muchas cosas, nadie puede verme, la creerán loca y el tiempo pasara para ella y eso significa que morirá en algunos años y yo en cambio me quedare aquí, no podría soportar perderla-

-¿Y alejarte de ella es mejor que eso?-

-…No-

-¿Entonces?-

Jack se quedó pensativo un segundo –Tengo que volver- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su cayado –Gracias Norte- Salto del trineo volando a toda velocidad.

Norte reía con alegría -¡Conejo, da la vuelta, no me quiero perder esto!-

.

.

.

-No llores Elsa- Decía Anna consolando a su hermana

-Dicen que hay muchos peces en el océano- dijo Rapunzel abrazando a su prima.

Elsa lloraba dramáticamente, su nariz goteaba y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-Elsa- la voz de Jack acercándose se escuchaba, Elsa levanto la vista.

Merida rápidamente le tendió un pañuelo y Elsa se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Jack?- Jack aterrizo en el muelle y corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

-Jack- Elsa dijo suavemente su nombre y lo abrazo

Jack interrumpió el abrazo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros –quiero estar junto a ti, no me interesa nada mas-

Elsa lo miro pensativa -…A mí tampoco me interesa- Ambos siguieron abrazándose mientras un conjunto de aplausos y gritos de felicidad invadían el ambiente.

-Solo hay una cosa que me molesta- dijo Elsa –que no estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo-

-Hay una forma- todos voltearon a ver al guardián de abrigo rojo y asentó ruso.

-Verán, si bien no hay manera en que un inmortal deje de ser inmortal si que hay una manera de que un mortal se vuelva inmortal, eso significaría que tú, Elsa, tienes que renunciar a ser una mortal-

-Volverme… Jack, yo-yo, mi reino, Anna- Elsa volteo a verlo preocupada

-Lo entiendo, nunca podría pedirte que hicieras algo así-

-¡Por favor!, Elsa, es hora de que dejes de preocuparte por otros, mereces una vida, no creo que al reino le importe que su reina sea inmortal y yo… yo estaré bien, ahora tengo a alguien que me cuida- Dijo Anna tomando las manos de su hermana entre las suyas, ella la miro y la abrazo.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- El coro de gritos empezó nuevamente

-Bueno pues es sencillo, tienen que casarse, en noche de luna llena y eso es hoy- dijo norte abriendo los brazos, Elsa y Jack se miraron un poco inseguros –Está bien- ambos dijeron al unísono asintiendo la cabeza.

-¡Te vas a casar!- dijo Anna emocionada, las hermanas saltaron de alegría como dos niñas pequeñas mientras que Rapunzel y las demás chicas se le unían a la celebración.

-¿Cómo conseguiremos a alguien que oficie la ceremonia tan rápido?- dijo Conejo

-Umh, creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudar- dijo Kristoff mirado con complicidad a Anna.

-Oh, es verdad, ellos son unos expertos del amor- Anna cruzo los brazos con orgullo.

-¿No me digas que…?- Dijo Jack asustado.

.

.

.

Jack se acomodó el sombrero improvisado de ramas mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Kristoff quien estaba sentado a un metro de él sonriendo, Kristoff había hablado con gran Papi para que el fuera el que oficiara la boda, era de noche y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor como si este suceso lo hiciera feliz.

Un coro conformado por trolls empezó a cantar mientras que Elsa aparecía con Anna escoltándola hacia el altar-hoyo, Jack extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella el tomo y salto dentro del hoyo.

A pesar de que su vestuario era solo un montón de césped, flores y ramas para Jack ella se veía hermosa.

Todos sus amigos rodeaban el altar mientras que gran Papi se colocaba frente a ellos y abría un libro antiguo

-Estamos todos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos seres que si bien son de dos mundos diferentes, ambos se complementan a la perfección, por eso roguemos para que el hombre de la luna escuche nuestra petición y les permita a estas dos almas unirse y no volver a separarse jamás-

-Jackson Overland, Jack Frost, ¿aceptas a Elsa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza por toda su vida?-

-Acepto- dijo el sacando del bolsillo de su chaleco el anillo que anteriormente le había dado a Elsa y lo coloco en su dedo, ella estaba feliz pero no podía evitar sentir remordimiento por lo que le había dicho antes a Jack

-Y tú, reina Elsa de Arendelle, ¿aceptas a Jack para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza por toda su vida?-

-Acepto- Elsa creo rápidamente con sus poderes un anillo de hielo y se lo puso a Jack –Perdón, sé que es algo helado y…-

-Está bien, el frio es parte de mí también-

-Por el poder que los espíritus me han conferido los declaro espíritu y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-

Elsa jalo a Jack por su chaleco y lo beso, inmediatamente la luz de la luna rodeo a la pareja, todos miraban asombrados a la luna y su resplandor, la pareja se separó y se miraron sorprendidos.

-Jack, no me siento muy bien- dijo Elsa antes de caer desplomada al suelo.

.

.

.

Elsa abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación –¿Qué me paso?- ella salió de su cama e inmediatamente se percató de que se sentía diferente, ella se miró en el espejo, se veía como ella misma pero algo si había cambiado, no sentía hambre, sed, sueño y lo más importante, no sentía su pulso ni el latido de su corazón.

Ella se sintió un poco triste pero ese sentimiento se borró cuando en su mente apareció el recuerdo de su boda.

Elsa corrió hacia el pasillo, tenía que ir a buscar a su nuevo esposo.

-Hey, no deberías estar despierta aun- dijo Jack quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la habitación de enfrente.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-

-Bueno, a pesar de que ahora somos esposos, Anna me amenazo con golpearme con mi cayado si entraba a tu habitación-

Elsa rio –Así que, querido esposo mío, ¿ahora que soy inmortal la gente podrá verme o el reino será dirigido por una reina fantasma?-

-Descuida, todos aquellos que te conocieron o han visto ya todavía pueden verte-

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Todavía pueden verte?-

-…No- dijo suavemente.

Elsa lo miro preocupada, ella sabía lo feliz que Jack había sido cuando era humano-

-¡Tengo una idea!- Elsa grito feliz.

.

.

.

Todo el pueblo se había reunido afuera del castillo, Elsa salió por la enorme puerta principal vestida con un largo y hermoso vestido azul, su cabello suelto y ligeramente rizado; y con su corona puesta –Habitantes de Arendelle, me complace informarles que Arendelle tiene un nuevo rey- Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, todos murmuraban cosas, algunas buenas y otras malas.

-Yo espero que entiendan que las circunstancias de la situación me llevaron a mantener esto en secreto y es que todo es tan loco y poco creíble que ustedes creerán que estoy loca pero intentare explicarles-

-Elsa no tienes que hacer esto- dijo Jack

-Sí, si tengo que hacerlo- Ella dio un paso adelante y les mostro a los habitantes de Arendelle un libro, un libro cuyo título era "Jack Frost", Elsa procedió a leerles la historia y cuando termino un silencio brutal inundaba todo Arendelle –Bueno, el caso es que mi esposo es Jack Frost y la razón porque nadie puede verlo es porque necesitan creer en el- Nadie se atrevía a decir ni una palabra.

-Es verdad, yo puedo verlo- se escuchó una pequeña voz a la distancia, se trataba del pequeño niño pelirrojo vestido de gris y zapatos con puntas puntiagudas, aquel con el que Jack se había encontrado la primera vez que llego a Arendelle.

-Yo también puedo verlo- dijo Kristoff –Y yo- dijo Anna

-Nosotros también podemos verlo- Merida, Hipo, Astrid, Rapunzel y Flynn levantaron las manos.

-Yo puedo verlo- Al fin un habitante de Arendelle hablo -Esta justo ahí, atras de la Reina, y tiene otros amigos, entre ellos hay un conejo gigante- Varios de ellos se rieron pensando que era una broma.

-¡No se rían!, él dice la verdad, es el conejo de pascua- Dijo una joven de cabello rubio.

-¡Y hay un hada!- alguien más grito, de pronto fue como si se hubiera iniciado un incendio, en cuestión de minutos todos eran capaces de ver a los guardianes.

Elsa tomo la mano de Jack y lo trajo al frente –Él es mi esposo, Jack Overland Frost, rey de Arendelle-

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante Jack quien solo veía estupefacto como el reino entero reconocía su presencia esta vez por quien era, Jack Frost.

.

.

.

-Muy bien, aquí tienes Jack- Norte le entrego un globo de nieve a Jack –Es el último que te daré, ya has perdido demasiados- Todos los guardianes estaban arriba del trineo –Recuerda, de aquí en adelante las cosas no serán fáciles, tienes que llevar el invierno allá en nuestro mundo, tienes que cumplir con tus responsabilidades de guardián, cuidar del reino ya que ahora eres un Rey y sobretodo tienes que estar con tu nueva esposa- Norte le sonrió a la feliz pareja.

-Sé que suena difícil, pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaran. Nos vemos mañana en el otro lado- Norte despego el trineo mientras todos despedían a los guardianes.

.

.

.

Elsa y Jack se encontraban sentados en el lugar donde se conocieron.

-¿Sabes?, al final si logre cumplir mi misión- Dijo Jack

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué era?-

-Hacer todo esto- Elsa lo miro confundida

-Mi misión no era ayudarte, si no encontrarte para que tú me ayudaras-

Elsa lo beso –Creo que nos ayudamos mutuamente- dijo riendo –Y pensar que no queríamos ni vernos cuando nos conocimos, justo aquí-

-Y pensar que solo han sido 56 días desde entonces- Elsa lo miro

-¡Claro que no!, han sido 70 días- dijo ella

-¿O fueron 59?-

-Uhm, la verdad es que tal vez fueron 71-

-¿Y qué tal si empezamos a llevar la cuenta desde el principio?- sugirió Jack

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo Elsa mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jack y este ponía un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

CAPITULO 27: DIA 1 _**Por toda la eternidad.**_

 _ **fin**_

.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogo _**Espíritus de invierno**_

Jack´s POV

¿Quieren saber cómo termina nuestra historia?, bueno pues es bastante interesante la verdad, después de que Elsa y yo nos casamos ambos nos encargábamos de dirigir Arendelle, fue difícil acostumbrarme a usar corona, es una gran carga. También tenía que cumplir con mis responsabilidades de guardián y seguir llevando el invierno al mundo, los primeros años fueron difíciles pero Elsa siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme y después de que los hijos de Anna y Kristoff cumplieron la edad adecuada, la corona paso a manos del mayor de los cuatro, Enar un chico de cabello castaño parecido a Kristoff, sin duda él fue el mejor de todos los reyes de Arendelle.

Y cuando Anna murió ya no había nada que nos sujetara a Arendelle, Elsa sufrió bastante en esos tiempos, primero Kristoff y luego Anna pero estuve ahí apoyándola todo el tiempo, jamás volvimos a Arendelle eran demasiados los recuerdos para Elsa, después estuvimos vagando por un tiempo, en Berk, Corona y Escocia viajábamos a visitar nuestros viejos amigos, la última que vimos con vida fue a Rapunzel, tenía 99 años.

Ya había intentado varias veces de convencer a Elsa de ir conmigo a mi mundo pero ella no se sentía segura de ir, no fue hasta la muerte de Rapunzel que ella acepto dejar aquel mundo mágico para siempre y venir conmigo. Para ella fue difícil acostumbrarse a tantas cosas nuevas, sobre todo a los autos pero si hay algo que la hacía feliz era jugar conmigo y los niños, pude presentarle a Jamie quien ya había envejecido también pero había tenido una buena vida, se había casado y tuvo dos hermosos hijos, su muerte me afecto demasiado.

Y cuando cumplimos 90 años de casados finalmente decidimos que era hora de tener nuestra propia familia, fue difícil lograrlo pero no me quejo ya que intentarlo era la parte divertida.

Fue un niño, ¿su nombre?, Storm Frost; ¿Su actividad favorita?, las tormentas de nieve, yo siempre lo reprimía por usar sus poderes para algo tan agresivo, se supone que el invierno tiene que ser divertido no lastimar a las personas pero no piensen mal, Storm es un buen chico siempre ayudaba a los animales a refugiarse antes de hacer una tormenta y también avisaba a los humanos para que pudieran ponerse a salvo. Físicamente es idéntico a mí solo que en mi versión de adolecente de 15 años y cabello mucho más alborotado pero tiene los ojos de su madre.

Nuestra historia termina en una noche de diciembre conmigo acomodándome los goggles sobre la cabeza y la bufanda (tuve que empezar a usarlos para protegerme en tormentas de Storm ya que siempre lo acompañaba) mientras corría por los cables de energía eléctrica con mi chaleco café con capucha y mi cayado, Storm volaba sobre mí a gran velocidad haciendo que nevara y en las calles Elsa se deslizaba sobre el hielo con su overol de mezclilla, sus tacones y su suéter afelpado, estire mi cayado hacia abajo para que ella lo tomara, lo tomo y la levante en el aire mientras ella cubría las calles con nieve. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo para llevar el invierno al mundo y cada noche era un espectáculo de maniobras, piruetas y giros en el que nos divertíamos los tres.

Mi vida nunca se sintió tan llena, tengo unos amigos fenomenales, una esposa a la que amo con todo mi corazón y un hijo que es mi mundo entero, y juntos llevaremos diversión, libertad, felicidad y por supuesto el invierno a donde lo necesiten.

...

Esta idea ya la tenía en mi mente pero alguien comento que le gustaría ver a Elsa y Jack creando el invierno, así que me decidí a traerles esta última parte en la que explico como fue que termino todo.

Muchas gracias por leer


	29. Nota del autor

Para: Denisse, aquí está la larga respuesta a tu pregunta, ya que no pude enviarte mensaje privado, de todas formas necesitaba escribir esto en algún momento.

Hola estimados lectores, me encuentro aquí hoy, posteando este pequeño mensaje en el cual me gustaría contarles un poco sobre mí y lo que escribo.

Soy una persona que no le agrada mucho los animes, pero los pocos que me gustan son mi fascinación, los podría ver una y otra vez. Particularmente soy ultramega fanática de las historias de las CLAMP, dibujantes de mangas, reconocidas por ser las creadoras de Cardcaptor Sakura, las guerreras mágicas, chobits, xxxHOLiC; estoy segura que algunos de ustedes les puede sonar estos animes que a algunos nos tocó ver y son parte de nuestra infancia.

¿Pero porque hablo tanto de esto?, pues para aclararles que lo que escribo esta completamente basado en ellas y sus obras.

He escrito un total de cinco historias, las cuales pueden encontrar en mi perfil y estas son:

-El ratón y el niño de la luna (la cual tiene una secuela con el mismo título, pero se cuentan como historias separadas)

-Encuéntrame

-En otra vida

-Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella

Estas cinco historias están enlazadas unas con otras (a excepción de Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella, esta es una historia paralela, aunque existen referencias de esta en otras historias).

Para poder entender el hilo de todo este embrollo que he creado por aquí es recomendable leer por orden cronológico.

La primera historia, la cual da la explicación de todo aun no la he escrito completamente, pero está en proceso y yo creo que pronto comenzare a publicar, consta de aproximadamente 14 o 15 capítulos (mucho menos de los que suelo escribir, pero son capítulos largos), hasta ahora solo tengo mi borrador y un capitulo ya listo (si, sé que suena muy poco, pero para mí es mucho), entonces el orden cronológico de mis historias es el siguiente:

-Selene (la historia que aún no he terminado de escribir pero pronto la subiré), esta historia está situado en un mundo de fantasía en el cual se introduce una trágica y terrible historia de amor al más puro estilo de Romeo y Julieta. (No estoy spoileando, desde un principio he dicho en mis otras historias que en esta, Jack y Elsa, junto con su hijo, mueren), pero lo interesante de esta historia no es el final, si no que narra los acontecimientos que dieron lugar al resto de las historias y aclara un montón por qué hay mundos paralelos y clones, etc.

\- Queen and Frost, 72 días con ella. Ya dije que esta es una historia paralela pero ayuda mucho a introducirse poco a poco ya que de esta historia se hacen referencias en otras historias y hay un personaje que se presenta por primera vez aquí (además de que aquí aparece el primer crossover multiple de Disney y Dreamworks, lo sirve un poco para entender otra historia)

-Encuéntrame, Anna en un intento por ayudar a su hermana a averiguar de dónde provienen sus poderes invoca al espíritu del invierno con la esperanza de que pueda saber algo pero las cosas no resultan como lo esperaban, el espíritu resulta ser Jack Frost quien aparece en Arendelle, se forma un cuadrado amoroso y mientras en el mundo de Jack los niños dejan de creer en él y comienza a notarlo.

Esta es mi favorita, es la historia en donde por primera vez pude introducir a todos los personajes involucrados con la historia de Selene, de los cuales posteriormente subiré una descripción para que entiendan mejor sus papeles y relaciones con los demás.

Además de que es la que más se entrelaza con el resto de las historias, porque Bite es el único que conoce realmente todos los secretos que oculta el Hombre de la Luna (su abuelo) y la verdad que le oculta a Elsa y Jack.

\- El ratón y el niño de la luna, esta primera parte de una historia de dos partes, es la introducción a los universos múltiples y los clones (en ella he respondido muchas dudas y explicado gran parte de Selene).

Jack Frost y Elsa llegan a un pueblo en donde ser de la realeza o tener poderes es algo muy normal. Ambos asisten a diferentes escuelas Dreamworks y Disney. Todo comienza cuando por una broma la escuela de Dreamworks se incendia y ahora los estudiantes de ambas escuelas rivales tendrán que compartir la escuela, es aquí donde nuestros dos protagonistas se conocen.

Una historia bastante cómica con multicrossover de Disney y Dreamworks (por eso les recomendé leer Queen and Frost primero)

A continuación de esto se desarrolla la secuela, la cual pueden leer después de esta historia o leer primero otra historia llamada: En otra vida.

-En otra vida, por mucho, la historia más elaborada que he escrito y en la que más tiempo invertí, esta historia se ubica en cuatro tiempos y lugares: Burgess, Arendelle, el presente y en el limbo.

Es una historia oscura con algo de gore y depresiva, pero tiene un final feliz, confíen en mí.

.

.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que contarles por ahora, me gustaría que leyeran alguna de mis historias y que me dijeran que opinan de estas, me seria de mucha ayuda.

Así mismo espero poder comenzar pronto a publicar Selene, mi historia principal.

Nos vemos y felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
